¡Sneasel y Spiritomb yo los escojo!
by Yog la Sombra del Amor
Summary: Ash es adoptado por Delia, y siempre es maltratado, pero el día que se convirtió en entrenador, gana dos pokémon en lugar de uno. A partir de ese momento, su aventura comienza, y en sus viajes conoce a Cynthia, a la que enamora de él. Pero también deberá combatir las fuerzas del mal. Esta es su leyenda.
1. El inicio...

Capitulo 1. "El inicio..."

Era temprano en la mañana, en pueblo paleta, y cierto niño de diez años, sale corriendo de su casa con los brazos llenos, de libros y un curioso artefacto encima de los libros. Este niño es Ash Kepchum, hijo adoptivo de Delia Kepchum una entrenadora muy famosa en su tiempo, y que su hijo Red Kepchum estaba muy emocionado por este día.

Ash siempre es menospreciado por Red, y su linda amiga Yellow, una niña que es muy linda y aparenta bondad, pero que es más malvada que el mismo equipo Rocket. Ash suspira pesadamente al subir los escalones del laboratorio, del chiflado profesor Oak, y al abrir la puerta de una patada todos brincan, al escuchar el fuerte golpe.

-¡¿Pero que diablos?! Exclama el engreído de Gary Oak, y Red se ríe de ver a Ash con tantos libros tontos, y Yellow le sigue la corriente con las risas burlonas. -Bueno Ash, se puede saber, ¿qué piensa hacer un chico tan afeminado como tú con todos esos libros? Pregunta Red con malicia, y Yellow se ríe con gusto, y Ash se asoma por un lado de la pila de libros, y el chico pelirozado de ojos azules, le manda una mueca y una mirada de odio.

-Darte un buen golpe Red, estos libros los pidió el profesor, yo no los traje por que quiero. Dijo Ash con enojo, y Red se encoje de hombros. -Ah ya veo. Me suponía una cosa así, el profesor hace mucho que esta loco. Dijo Red con burla, y Ash baja los libros al piso, y en ese momento entrá el profesor, con su Alakazam. -Alakazam usa tú poder, y pon los libros en la repisa. Dijo el profesor con una sonrisa de loco, y Alakazam asintió y con su poder psiquico coloca los libros en la repisa facilmente.

Todos los chicos se sorprenden de lo útil que es Alakazam, y el profesor se voltea y en la computadora teclea unos comandos. Del piso sale un tubo muy grande de metal, y en su interior varias pokébolas. El profesor se da la vuelta y exclama. -¡Ha llegado el fin de la humanidad! ¡Tomen una pokébola del interior y salven sus vidas! Grita el profesor dando de voces, y todos los niños se quedan con la boca abierta, no entendían las locuras de hoy del profesor, pero gracias a dios su bella asistente, se acerca desde atrás del laboratorio. -No le hagan caso, niños hoy es su día especial. Hoy por fin se convierten en entrenadores y entrenadoras pokémon, por eso les pedimos que vinierán para hacer una valiosa colaboración a nuestro trabajo de investigación. Dijo la profesora Evelin la asistente del chiflado Oak, y todos los niños se tranquilizan al escuchar sus palabras y explicación.

La profesora Evelin una mujer extraordinariamente bella, se acerca con su cabello plateado y grandes pechos, su bata blanca de laboratorio con el gafete y su nombre, y toma una de las pokébolas.

-La primera fila de pokébolas son los tres pokémon reglamentarios, Charmander, Bulbasaur, y Squirtle. La segunda fila de arriba son los otros tres pokémon especiales, fueron entrenados y capturados en otra región, y son Pikachu, Eevee, y Riolu, estos fueron enviados desde Sinno por mi amiga, y finalmente los últimos tres de hasta arriba los atrapo el profesor esta mañana, por que vio una inusual migración pokémon. Dijo la profesora Evelin, y todos los chicos se emocionan, menos Ash que estaba intrigado por lo que el profesor hacia, y los chicos se acercan, con Gary tomando la pokébola de Charmander, y luego Red tomo la de Bulbasaur, y Yellow como era de esperar escoje a Pikachu, y Leaf toma la de Eevee, y Richi toma la de Riolu, y Ash conoce a Leaf una niña un poco tímida pero muy precoz, y Richi un chico muy amable pero sumamente impaciente.

-Bueno Ash, ¿no quieres escojer? Pregunta la profesora Evelin con una sonrisa, y y sus ojos color lila se quedaron viendo muy interesada en él, y Ash suspiro. -La verdad no quiero. No me gusta la idea de ser un entrenador, no voy a escojer a ninguno. Dijo Ash muy serio, y Evelin se quedo sorprendida, por que ella sabe que el potencial de Ash es superior al de los otros chicos. -Que lastima, por que yo ya escogí por ti. Interrumpe el profesor Oak, y se acerca con dos pokébolas y se las encaja a Ash. -¡Oíga! Dijo Ash medio molesto, y el profesor sonríe. -Listo. Ahora ve y haste famoso con el poder desmesurado de esos dos pokémon. Dijo el profesor Oak, y la profesora Evelin sonríe satisfecha por lo que acaba de pasar.

Luego la profesora Evelin les da a todos sus pokébolas, y la versión más nueva del pokédex, pero para Ash le dio un pokédex national, y un PDA del más avanzado, y luego los vio partir. La profesora Evelin se voltea y sonríe a su contra parte. -Profesor hoy me ha hecho muy feliz, creo que no esta tan loco como creen. Dijo la profesora Evelin, y el profesor Oak asintió y sonrió. -No. Sí estoy loco, pero no tanto para no notar el potencial cuando lo veo. Dijo el profesor Oak confiado, y Evelin sonrió contenta y feliz ya que por fin comenzó la aventura de su hijo, su amado Ash ahora sabe que todo va a estar bien.

Más tarde...

Ash estaba medio molesto, él no quería dejar el pueblo, pero tampoco quería que Gary, Red, Yellow, Leaf, y Richi lo dejen atrás y lo sigan menospreciando. Los cinco chicos estaban muy molestos de ver que Ash, se llevo dos pokémon en lugar de uno, y Gary y Red se voltean y lo desafían. -Bien Ash, te llego la hora, voy a darte una lección por andarte luciendo con que no querías ir en un viaje pokémon. Dijo Gary con molestia, y Red sonrió confiado en apalearlo como siempre hace. -Yo también te voy a dar una golpiza Ash, por pasarte de listo con el chiflado profesor ese, ahora verás. Dijo Red bastante molesto, y ambos sacan a sus pokémon.

Ash con sus pantalones blancos, su camiseta negra, y su chamarra blanca, se preparo por que mientras que los demás estaban imaginando sus aventuras, Ash hizo algo más importante, él estudio a profundidad los poderes de los pokémon. Ash ahora sabe todos los movimientos, y las capacidades de los pokémon, y con un movimiento de su mano, saca a sus dos pokémon.

-¡Sneasel y Spiritomb yo los escojo!

Exclama Ash y dos pokémon, uno parecido a un gato, y otro como un gas que surje de una piedra fisurada, salen de sus pokébolas. Las dos pokémon hembra que fueron capturadas hace meses, por un viejo loco, ahora estaban con un chico de hermoso cabello rosa durazno, y ambas pokémon sienten algo por dentro.

Ash se cruza de brazos, y sus dos pokémon se ponen en guardia, y la batalla da inicio con Gary iniciando las hostilidades, con un ataque de arañazo, que Sneasel bloqueo con su antebrazo, y le da su inmediato contraataque, Garra de Metal. -Pero, ¡¿qué diablos?! ¡¿Comó lo hizo?! Exclama Gary, y mientras Bulbasaur uso látigos cepa, y casi le da a Spiritomb pero ella desaparece en las sombras, y le ataca con Sombra Furtiva, y con eso ambos pokémon estaban rendidos.

-Se acabo la pelea, ustedes pierden por ser tan novatos, y yo gane por mis conocimientos superiores. Tal vez la proxíma vez, me den mejor batalla, pero lo dudo. Dijo Ash muy serio, ahora que fue metido en esto, él piensa hacerlo bien, y ganar el campeonato. Los dos chicos vieron a Ash retirarse con sus dos pokémon siguiéndolo fielmente.

En su casa Ash empaco las cosas necesarias, y sale de aquel hogar que fue la tortura de su infancia, y no pensaba volver nunca, su madre adoptiva Delia no lo quiere y lo maltrato siempre. Ahora estaba claro, este era su destino, viajar con pokémon por todo el mundo, y aprender a ser el más fuerte y poderoso de todos. Ash sabe que llegará el día en que pueda vengarse de todos los que desconfiaron de él, cuando se convierta en el más poderoso, y entonces se van a arrepentir de todo el mal que le hicieron.

Las dos pokémon estaban contentas de tener un entrenador tan serio y fuerte, a pesar de su corta edad, y ellas lo entienden y lo apoyan, por que ellas también saben lo que es el maltrato de los humanos y de otros pokémon.

Luego de que terminan su comida, los tres salen de la casa, y se dirigen a ciudad verde, de ahí a ciudad plateada, es muy sencillo. Ash sabe que debe entrenar muy bien a las dos, y debe enseñarles nuevas y más poderosas técnicas.

Al salir de pueblo paleta, Ash hace el juramento de no volver, hasta que se haya convertido en el más poderoso entrenador de todos. Junto a Sneasel y Spiritomb, Ash abandona pueblo paleta, sin saber que de verdad nunca volvería, y no por que vaya a fracasar, si no por que descubriría su verdadero hogar, y la identidad de su verdadera madre.

Algo que aun que él no sepa, es muy importante para su destino, y muchas sorpresas estaban reservadas para él, hasta conocería el amor de una chica muy especial.

Todo esto y más le aguardaba a Ash, en aquella aventura que tiempo después recordaría con cariño, y que le abriría las puertas del mundo.

Era el inicio de su leyenda...


	2. El camino a ciudad verde

Capitulo 2. "El camino a ciudad verde..."

Ash junto a Spiritomb y Sneasel, que estaban fuera de sus pokébolas, estaban entrenando luchando contra los Spearows, y estos eran débiles oponentes pero efectivos para un calentamiento ligero. Los pokémon volador estaban juntando un poder especial, y desde el aire lanzan un ataque aereo, pero eso fue completamente inútil, ya que Sneasel desvía el ataque con una helada ventisca, que congela a varios Spearows, y el resto caen rendidos al piso.

Ash nisiquiera pensó en atraparlos, ya que los Spearows no son el tipo de pokémon para él, por otro lado ya era medio día, y debían seguir con su camino.

Mientras en otra parte...

Una linda chica de hermoso cabello largo dorado, estaba corriendo de unos Spearows, que la perseguían solo por que si, y la chica tenía mucho miedo ya que es nueva en esto. Su pokémon en sus brazos, un Gible esta igualmente asustada, y la chica corría tan rápido como podía.

Esta chica viene de la lejana región de Sinno, y ella había jurado volverse la más poderosa entrenadora de su región, para salvar a Sinno de los actos criminales de Cyrus, su corrupto campeón. Quién es en realidad el líder del equipo galactico, un grupo criminal de mala muerte, que planea convertir a su líder en un dios.

Esta chica cuando comenzó, nunca se imagino lo que le iba a pasar, ser perseguida por el equipo galactico, y expulsada de Sinno, solo por ser la hija de los Shirone, una familia muy respetada en Sinno. Ella es Cynthia Shirone, y su Gible y ella estaban realmente asustadas.

-Por favor, ya no me persigan más, estoy cansada muy cansada, y ya no puedo más. ¡Auxilio alguién por favor! Exclama Cynthia muy asustada, y su Gible en sus brazos se hizo una bola, y con sus pequeñas manitas se tocaba la cabeza, y temblaba de miedo.

Justo en ese momento Cynthia tropieza con una roca suelta del camino, y cae de bruces al piso, y Gible sale volando hasta caer en unos arbustos. -¡Gible no! ¡No me dejes sola! Exclama Cynthia con terror, y ella al voltear vio una inmensa parvada detrás, y todos los Spearows se lanzan con sus afilados picos, listos para matarla.

-¡¡No auxilio Gible, alguien por favor ayuda!! ¡¡Kyaaaaaa!! Grita Cynthia con terror cerval, y los Spearows se lanzan a la carnicería, pero justo en ese momento, una poderosa presencia los detuvo.

Cynthia abrió sus ojos por instinto, y lo vio.

El poder personificado...

Un chico de su edad que exudaba un aura aterradora y poderosísima, y a su lado dos pokémon una Sneasel y una Spiritomb, las dos de raros colores, la Sneasel rosa, y la Spiritomb azul con un collar alrededor de su rostro de cuentas rojas.

-Sneasel Spiritomb, destruyan a esa molesta parvada, Garra de Sombras y Bola Sombra. Ordena Ash sin compasión, y las dos pokémon se lanzan al ataque, con una garra de sombras más poderosa de lo que Cynthia haya visto nunca, y una bola sombra tan poderosa que de un disparo arrazó con la mitad de la parvada, y varios de los Spearows caen al piso, algunos muertos y otros apenas con vida, y la garra sombra arraza con los Spearows uno por uno, y todos los que quedan huyen despavoridos.

Las dos pokémon regresan al lado de su entrenador, quién se acerco con Gible, extrañamente contenta y feliz en sus brazos, y extendió una mano a Cynthia para ayudarla a levantarse. -¿Estás bien? Soy Ash Kepchum, y escuche que estabas en peligro, por eso vine corriendo. Dijo Ash con una sonrisa linda en su rostro, y Cynthia se quedo impactada al ver al chico vestido de blanco, con una camiseta negra entallada debajo de la chamarra blanca, y su hermoso cabello rosa durazno y fieros ojos azules, y ella no pudo controlarse y se lanza hacia él y lo abraza con cariño.

-¡Gracias, Ash gracias por salvarme! ¡Yo tenía tanto miedo, estaba tan asustada! Exclama Cynthia mientras llora un poco sobre su hombro, y Ash sonrie ligeramente al sentir su alivio, ahora que fue salvada. Luego de un rato, Cynthia se separa de él un poco apenada de llorar tanto sobre él. -Perdón Ash, yo estaba asustada pero ahora ya no, yo soy Cynthia Shirone y vine a Kanto para entrenar y hacerme fuerte, para algún día retomar la corona del campeonato de mi región. Verás, en Sinno hay un campeón malvado llamado Cyrus, y él somete a la gente a su reino de terror todo para que el equipo galactico, una organización malvada, pueda cumplir con su ambición: convertir a Cyrus en un dios. Dijo Cynthia medio seria y molesta de mencionar a Cyrus, y Ash asiente por que la comprende, y volteo a ver a los cuerpos de los Spearows, y de enmedio de ellos un pokémon fantasma surje de los cuerpos.

Ash le regresa a Cynthia su Gible, y se acerca con una pokébola, al fantasma un Duskull. -Bien ha llegado la hora, ese Duskull se ve fuerte, lo atraparé y luego podemos seguir hacia ciudad verde. Puedes venir si quieres Cynthia. Dijo Ash con una sonrisa, y Cynthia sintió que su corazón se acelero al escuchar su nombre de sus labios, y Ash se voltea y se puso serio. -Sneasel lucha con Duskull, derrotalo para que pueda capturarlo. Dijo Ash seriamente, y Sneasel sonríe y asiente.

Sneasel se puso en guardia, y el Duskull se volteo y se puso en guardia, y la batalla comienza. Duskull uso su poder bola sombra, y Sneasel uso el mismo poder, y ambos ataques especiales chocan poderosamente, y Cynthia se sorprende de ver la fuerza de ese Duskull, y Ash asiente. -Bien, ese Duskull es fuerte, eso me agrada. Susurro Obscuro. Dijo Ash y uso un poder especial, levanta su mano derecha y sopla en su palma, y un polvo de color morado rozado sale volando en dirección de Sneasel, y ella absorbe el polvo y su energía en su cuerpo, y su ataque y defensa se incrementan.

Cynthia se queda totalmente sorprendida de ver a Ash usando poderes especiales, igual que ella y su familia, y muchos de los más grandes entrenadores del mundo, Ash es igual a ella: un "Meta-Humano"

Sneasel ahora es más fuerte luego de recibir el apoyo de energía de Ash, y se lanza a gran velocidad para atacar con Garra de Sombras, y el Duskull se defendió con Inhabilitar, y paralizó el uso de Garra de Sombras y paraliza a Sneasel en el aire, y Duskull le da un ataque de Sombra Nocturna, (Night Shade) a Sneasel y ella sale volando por el poder.

Pero en el aire Sneasel da una pirueta, y cae sin problemas en sus patas, y Ash asintió. -Anuló la Garra de Sombras, y es más fuerte e inteligente, muy bien, en ese caso. Curación y Recuperación. Dijo Ash y uso su poder especial, y sano las heridas de Sneasel y restauro su energía perdida por las técnicas usadas, y Cynthia estaba muy sorprendida de ver que hasta puede usar un poder especial de sanación y recuperación, y Ash sonrie. -¡Poder de las Tinieblas! Exclama Ash usando un poder especial, y Sneasel siente un incremento increíble de su energía, y ahora puede usar una nueva técnica Sable Sombra, y ella lo usa y corre a una velocidad increíble y corta a Duskull, y él recibió un noqueo instantaneo. Ash lanza una pokébola y captura a Duskull sin resistencia, y Cynthia estaba boquiabierta al ver su fuerza tan grande, y sus poderes increíbles.

Ash sonrie por que ha capturado a su primer pokémon, y Cynthia se acerco con una sonrisa. -Ash eso fue increíble, ¡tienes poderes especiales igual que yo! ¡Estoy muy contenta de haberte conocido! Exclama Cynthia muy contenta, y Ash asintió y al voltear pudo ver una parvada más grande de Spearows y dos Fearrows, que vinieron a vengar a sus compañeros, y Cynthia se puso azul de la cara, pero Ash se voltea y toma la pokébola de Duskull del piso. -Sanación y Recuperación. Ash usa su poder y logra sanar por completo a Duskull, y con gran calma lo saca de su pokébola.

Cynthia vio que Ash piensa pelear para defenderse y protegerla, y ella sintió como su corazón se acelero y se ruboriza mucho.

Mientras en otra parte...

En otra parte del camino cerca de un rio, cierta chica peliroja estaba pescando, muy tranquila y despreocupada hasta que...

***¡CRASH!***

Sonó un fuerte golpe y luego un temblor de tierra, y su bicicleta supuestamente segura al lado del camino, es destruida por un enorme Fearrow que cayó del cielo.

El Fearrow alza el vuelo, y se lanza en la dirección donde una gran batalla estaba ocurriendo, y esta chica furiosa se lanza corriendo en la misma dirección, para hacer pagar al culpable de lo ocurrido.

Mientras en el camino a ciudad verde...

Ash junto a Cynthia estaban luchando contra los furiosos Spearows, y Sneasel Duskull y Spiritomb, luchaban con gran fuerza a la parvada.

Ash se voltea y usa un poder para aumentar los poderes de Duskull, y luego este defendió a Cynthia de un Spearow, y lo azota contra el piso al atraparlo en la espiral de Persecución, el poder especial obscuro puede ser usado por Duskull como un látigo de energía. Cynthia le agradeció a Duskull y a Ash, y ella bajo de sus brazos a Gible, y la mando a la batalla también para que gane experiencia, y se haga más fuerte.

Gible les arrojo de la boca pedazos de roca a gran velocidad, y los Spearows son débiles a los ataques de roca, y se dispersaron en el aire para que fallaran los ataques, pero no contaron con Spiritomb que uso Sobrenatural en todos los oponentes que pudo, y los lastimo con una fuerza psíquica muy grande.

Al final solo quedaban los dos Fearrows que se lanzaron furiosos al ataque, y estos lanzaron ataques de Ala de Acero, y Cortador de Viento, contra los pokémon de Ash y Cynthia. Los ataques dieron un golpe combinado, de Vientos de Acero Cortante, y Ash frunce el seño y ataca con su versión de un ataque combinado.

-Ahora Spiritomb y Duskull usen Sobrenatural y Bola Sombra. Dijo Ash con calma, y los dos fantasmas obedecen y atacan, y al hacerlo los ataques se combinan en Bola Sombra Sobrenatural, un poderoso ataque mitad fantasma y psíquico, y este ataque fue superior al otro, y lo vence y sigue su camino hasta golpear a los dos Fearrows, que desprevenidos fueron derrotados de un golpe.

Cynthia se quedo sorprendida al ver como los Fearrows fueron derrotados, y Ash logro con eso ahuyentar a los demás Spearows, que volaron lejos de tan poderoso y aterrador entrenador.

-Ash, gracias por defenderme, y gracias por invitarme yo si quiero venir contigo. Ahora que he visto tu poder, me gusta y quiero ser tan fuerte como tú, algún día quiero volver a Sinno de mi destierro y salvarla de Cyrus, ¿vendrías conmigo? Pregunta Cynthia con las mejillas encendidas, y ella ya se sentía atraída por él en muchos sentidos, y Ash se voltea y sonrie. -Por supuesto Cynthia, yo también tengo una venganza con alguien, esa persona debo detenerlo a como de lugar. Algún día lo voy a encontrar y entonces, lo haré pagar por lo que me hizo... Dijo Ash muy serio y firme, y sus pokémon sintieron el dolor por el que paso, y hasta Cynthia lo pudo sentir y se estremeció toda por sentir su energía, es compatible con la de ella...

Luego de la batalla, ya estaba obscureciendo, y el camino a ciudad verde todavía sigue por otro trecho, por lo que Ash y Cynthia deciden acampar, y luego de preparar algo de comida para los pokémon y ellos, todos se van a dormir.

Ash estaba recostado en su bolsa de dormir, y Cynthia estaba recostada dentro de la casa de campaña que ella armo, y esa era la primera noche para los pokémon de Ash.

Sneasel se acerca sigilosa, y observa el rostro bello de su entrenador, a la luz del fuego encendido de una fogata, y ella se ruborizo mucho. Sneasel se acerca y besa delicadamente la mejilla de Ash.

-Querido Ash, te amo mucho, y sé que has sufrido mucho, pero no temas que yo te cuidaré siempre, estoy contenta de viajar contigo. Susurro delicadamente Sneasel, y ella se ruborizo mucho, por que aun que ella solo hable su idioma pokémon, lo entiende perfectamente.

Luego Sneasel se alejo y se recostó cerca de la piedra de Spiritomb, y recostada de lado hizo una pregunta. -Oye, Spiritomb, ¿estas dormida? Pregunta Sneasel susurrando, y Spiritomb agito su piedra, y susurro. -No. ¿Y tú? Contesto Spiritomb susurrando, y Sneasel negó con la cabeza mientras esta recostada. -Tampoco, hoy fue un día muy loco, y creo que me enamore de nuestro entrenador. Dijo Sneasel en voz baja, y un ojo se formo en la piedra, y Spiritomb contesto. -¿Tú también? Ya veo, en ese caso debemos proteger a Ash, hasta que podamos descubrir el poder de nuestros antepasados, y cobremos una forma humana aun que sea por un tiempo, y podamos estar con Ash en igualdad de condiciones. Dijo Spiritomb con seriedad, y revelo algo que dejo impactada a Sneasel, que se volteo. -¿Comó? ¿Existe un poder tan maravilloso? Pregunta Sneasel sorprendida y emocionada, y Spiritomb asintió y su rostro se formo del gas que surje de la piedra espíritu su sello. -Claro que existe ese poder, ¿comó crees tú de donde surjen los poderes especiales de algunos entenadores? Ellos son el resultado de la unión de pokémon y humano, paso antes hace mucho, y sigue pasando en estos días. Pokémon que se enamoran de humanos, no importa si son hombres o mujeres, y los pokémon machos o hembras, el resultado es una descendencia mixta maravillosa. En donde el bebé humano adquiere poderes especiales de sus ancestros pokémon familiares o guardianes. Siempre ha pasado esto, nadie ni aun el gran Arceus puede oponerse a la ley de la naturaleza, no hay fuerza más grande que esta el amor. Dijo Spiritomb muy seria y segura de sus palabras, y Sneasel se emociono mucho por que ella de verdad quiere estar con Ash.

Sneasel y Spiritomb hablaron hasta tarde, y luego se acuestan para dormir y estar listas mañana.

Mientras que Ash recostado, fue visitado por Duskull. -Maestro, puede confiar en mí, yo veré que cumpla con sus deseos. No se preocupe, este viaje lo cumplirá usted y conseguirá su venganza, yo cumpliré con sus ordenes fielmente. Dijo Duskull con una voz leal y sabía, y él se retira y arroja otro tronco al fuego. El calor aumenta y Duskull se retira para vigilar la noche, y que nada ni nadie los ataque.

Mientras en otra parte...

La misma misteriosa chica peliroja, llega al lugar del combate, pero ya no encontró nada y ya era de noche. La chica decide regresar por sus cosas, y mañana darle persecución al tipo que destruyo su preciada bicicleta...

**Nota del autor: **Así termina el capitulo dos, y como pudieron ver hubo mucha acción. Ahora respecto a la pregunta de Destiny, sí habrá pokéfilia, pero no como creen ya que habrá muchas sorpresas. Además de que quiero agradecer a todos los que mandan sus reseñas, y a todos los que le dieron favorito y seguimiento.

Ahora un preview el siguiente capitulo se titula: "¡El ataque de Lance...!" Espero que les guste y lo reseñen.

Y también vean mis otras historias de Digimon que son mi fuerte, gracias y hasta pronto.

Yog out...


	3. ¡El ataque de Lance!

Capitulo 3. "¡El ataque de Lance...!"

Era muy temprano en la mañana, cuando Ash y Cynthia despiertan, y cuando ella sale de su tienda ve a Ash, mirando al horizonte. Ash vio algo sorprendente, un dragón de alargado cuerpo y alas grandes, y era de colores negro gris y dorado y rojo, y su aspecto era muy impresionante. Cynthia lo vio también y se sorprende de ver a Giratina, el legendario dragón fantasma, y pokémon renegado, y ella se sorprende de verla.

Giratina por un momento mientras volaba, giro su cabeza y vio a Cynthia y a Ash, y se alegro de ver a los nuevos prospectos, y se fue luego de un monento, perdiéndose de vista en una nube y detrás de un banco de niebla matutina.

Ash estaba sorprendido, y Cynthia igual, luego los dos hacen de comer, y sus pokémon comen con gusto. Luego Ash y Cynthia comienzan a caminar a ciudad verde, y en otro lado una chica pelirroja muy molesta, camina a ciudad verde para encontrar al culpable de la destrucción de su bicicleta.

Mientras en otra parte...

Evelin despierta luego de una noche de descanso, y ella estaba un poco inquieta por Ash, su hijo ayer no llamo al laboratorio. Pero Evelin estaba segura que hoy recibe la buena noticia del arribo de Ash a ciudad verde, y su progreso a plateada.

Evelin se baña y sale del baño, y desnuda se viste y se pone la bata de laboratorio, y en ese momento, una alarma la alerta de algo. Evelin se acerca a la computadora, y descubre la fuente de la alarma, y ella al ver el informe se pone pálida: **"¡Lance en el area de Verde!" **

Mientras en la entrada de ciudad Verde...

Ash y Cynthia llegan por fin a verde, y se sienten un poco mejor, para descansar y luego seguir su camino a ciudad plateada. Ash y Cynthia ven la ciudad, era activa pero tranquila, y luego de visitar el centro pokémon los dos salen para ver algunos sitios de interés.

Pero, la tranquilidad no duró mucho...

Ash y Cynthia estaban cerca de la plaza de la ciudad, y ya iban a visitar el gimnasio de verde, cuando un grito los alerto.

-¡Kyaaaa!

Alguien grito, y Ash y Cynthia voltean y corren para ver lo que estaba pasando. En una calle cerca de un edificio de oficinas, un grupo de cuatro personas muy extrañas, hicieron a un lado bruscamente a una niña pequeña, y Ash y Cynthia se acercan. -Fuera del camino pequeño estorbo. Dijo el joven de catorce años, pelirrojo y a su lado tres sujetos, una mujer de cabello castaño obscuro y lentes, con pechos grandes y su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo vestida de negro con una falda de tubo, y a su lado un sujeto semi desnudo, con unos roidos pantalones de judo, sin zapatos y de cabello castaño obscuro, y a su lado una anciana de cabello gris y canoso, un poco encorvada y con un bastón de madera fina con una punta de aguja de oro, y su mano derecha descansa sobre un cráneo de oro formidable. Ash y Cynthia los reconocieron de inmediato, y se quedaron pasmados de verlos, especialmente al joven pelirrojo de ropa como de corte medio militar, y una capa roja esplendida, y unos pantalones negros entallados y botas de combate.

Ese joven era Lance.

Habían pasado cuatro años desde que Ash lo vio por última vez, pero su aspecto quedo grabado en su memoria para siempre, y Ash dio un paso adelante.

Lance hizo a un lado a la niña de cabello negro, que salio corriendo y llorando, y ya iba a irse cuando Ash lo llama.

-¡Lance! Exclama Ash furioso de verlo, y Lance junto con los otros tres sujetos, se voltean y él sonrie al ver a Ash. -¿Oh? Pero, que tenemos por aquí, si no es ese mocoso inútil de hace cuatro años. Ash, ¿no es así? Dijo Lance reconociendo a Ash de inmediato y se sonrió con maldad, y Cynthia dio un paso adelante. -Lance espera, antes dime, ¿qué haces aquí? Pregunta Cynthia segura de que no lo iban a ver si no hasta mucho después, y Lance se volteo y sonrió. -Vaya, que pregunta más obvia, querida prima, estoy aquí para erradicar a la basura humana por supuesto, ¿qué otra cosa se espera del salvador de los pokémon? Dijo Lance con una sonrisa de ferocidad, y Ash se sorprende y voltea a ver a Cynthia, y ella se siente apenada de no haberle dicho antes de su vinculo familiar con Lance, y Ash conoce a Lance por un cierto evento traumatico de su infancia.

Lance mato frente a sus ojos, a todo el pueblo de Ash, antes de ser adoptado por Delia. -Lo siento Ash, debí decirte antes de Lance. Dijo Cynthia apenada de no haberle contado antes de Lance, y él sonrie casualmente. -Bueno ya que nos hemos reunido, dejen que les diga que planeo destruir verde, toda la basura humana debe desaparecer del mundo, para que los pokémon puedan tener un mundo en harmonia. Por cierto Ash, ¿comó esta tu hermana? Pregunta Lance casualmente, y la pregunta inocente provoco una reacción contraria en Ash, que se voltea con los ojos completamente abiertos, y sin querer recordó aquel día...

Un día de fuego y lluvia...

Ese día Lance y los tres sujetos que son: Lorelei la mujer, Bruno el hombre, y Agatha la anciana, llegan al pueblo de Ash, y sin dar aviso comienzan su ataque. Una de las primeras campañas de exterminio de Lance general de la elite cuatro, ese ataque le gano la fama que tiene cuatro años después, terrorista, extremista, y genocida. Lance lanzó a sus pokémon y sus poderes especiales, contra la gente inocente, todo por que esta obsesionado con un mundo libre de humanos que hagan sufrir a los pokémon, al destruir su habitat natural.

Lance mato indiscriminadamente a toda la gente del pueblo, los gritos de dolor y agonía llenaron el aire y el cielo, y la tierra se mancho con la sangre de toda la gente. El fuego del odio y la furia irracionales de un chico de diez años, lo consumió todo.

Lance tenía la intención de matar a todos y casi lo cumple, por que Ash único sobreviviente de aquello, fue salvado por su hermana mayor, Ashley una chica de ocho años, y Ash un niño de solo seis, tuvo que verlo todo.

Ashley trato de hacer razonar a Lance, y uso sus poderes contra él, pero Lance no atendió razones y con su Aerodactil lanza un hiperrayo, directo a Ashley quien fue fulminada en el acto. No quedo nada de ella, y Ash se quedo vivo después de ver la muerte de su hermana mayor, asesinada a sangre fría por Lance.

Ash perdió a su familia, (Aun que su madre esta viva, y es la profesora Evelin, que aun no se revela como su madre por una importante razón) desde ese trágico día Ash ha tenido como meta detener a Lance a toda costa. Ambos son enemigos irreconciliables...

Ash sale de sus recuerdos y aprieta sus manos en puños con ira, y sus dientes los aprieta con fuerza, y Lance sonrie. -Lorelei y Bruno, parece que este novato quiere pelear, vayan y sigán con el plan, Agatha y yo nos vamos a divertir con este par de tontos. Dijo Lance dando su orden, y ambos asienten y se retiran, y Lance da un paso adelante, y Cynthia se pone en frente junto a Ash, y Agatha sonrie y se pone junto a Lance. -Hace tiempo que no nos vemos jovencita, tanto como tu padre tiene de muerto, creo ya van a ser tres años. Dijo Agatha con una sonrisa, ya que ella asesino al padre de Cynthia, Howard Shirone en un duelo mortal, y Cynthia la vio con odio y absoluta repulsión. -Si, es cierto, pero ya estoy grande y ya llego el día en que vengue a mi padre, junto a Ash los venceremos, y detendremos su locura. Dijo Cynthia con firmeza, y Lance levanto su mano derecha, al mismo tiempo que Ash hizo lo mismo, y Lance sonrió mostrando su pokébola en su mano. -Esta ciudad será destruida, no quedará piedra sobre piedra, todos los egoístas humanos serán destruidos. Dijo Lance con firmeza.

-Lance... a perdido el camino...

Decía la voz del abuelito de Ash, moribundo en sus brazos, en esa espantosa noche de tormenta luego del fuego y el ataque. -Abuelito... no puedo detener a Lance, no pude nisiquiera salvar a mi hermana. Soy un inútil como él dijo siempre. Dijo Ash con lágrimas que corrían por su rostro como la lluvia, y su abuelito sonrió. -Eso no es cierto... solo tú puedes detenerlo... Ash... recuerda tu entrenamiento... recuerda a tu maestro Felix... Dijo su abuelito con una sonrisa, y Ash negó con la cabeza. -Yo no soy un héroe. Dijo Ash temblando de miedo por que se iba a quedar solo, y su abuelito negó con la cabeza. -Ni te pido que lo seas... Ash solo tú puedes detener la locura de Lance...

Recuerda quién te salvo de Lance... Y la promesa que has hecho con Giratina...

Recuerda Ash...

Ash sale de sus recuerdos y abre sus ojos azules, y uno el izquierdo brillo rojo dorado, y ahora lo sabe debe detener a Lance, para que tragedias como la que le paso a él no vuelvan a ocurrir.

-No Lance, este día te detendré y todos tus crimenes responderás por ellos, ¡siente la furia de los cientos de espíritus que has asesinado! Exclama Ash mostrándo su pokébola, una reluciente y nueva Dusk ball, y Lance sonrió. -Ya lo veremos, ¡a pelear! Exclama Lance y muestra su pokébola, una reluciente pero corrupta Cipher ball, con la que puede controlar la voluntad de cualquier pokémon.

Agatha hace aparecer su pokébola de las sombras, una Phantom ball de extraordinario diseño, negra dorada con la que incrementa la fuerza de sus fantasmas, y Cynthia saca su pokébola la misma que le dio su padre, en su lecho de muerte, una Mega Drago ball con la que coloco a Gible para que sea la más fuerte.

Los pokémon salen, Spiritomb y Dragonair de Ash y Lance, y Banette y Gible de Agatha y Cynthia, y la batalla comienza.

Dragonair uso de inmediato hiperrayo, y Spiritomb sonrió por que eso es inútil contra ella, pero de ponto vio que a punto a un edificio y lo destruyo, estaba vació pero de todas formas ya comenzó la destrucción de la ciudad. Ash furioso usa su poder susurro obscuro, y Spiritomb lanza Bola Sombra doble en Bomba Sombra y lo conbina con Hipnosis, y se combina con el otro en Bomba de Sombras Hipnoticas, y le pega a Dragonair y lo duerme, pero Lance lo despierta con su poder especial.

-¡Llamado de Dragones! Exclama Lance y chasquea sus dedos, y Dragonair de inmediato despierta, y ataca con Aliento de Dragón, y Spiritomb lo esquiva al fundirse con las sombras, y desde una pared ataca con todo usando Pulso Obscuro.

El ataque de honda explosiva le pega a Dragonair con todo, y lo paraliza permitiendo que el invisible Duskull lo ataque con Persecución como un látigo de energía, y lo azota contra una pared destruyéndola.

Mientras Gible ataca con Tormenta Dragón, pero Banette se ríe y lo esquiva y en el aire lanza una serie descontrolada de bolas sombras, su habilidad especial de jugglar le permite lanzar sin control todas las habilidades especiales que quiera, Cynthia usa su poder, Barrera de Roca, y protege a Gible, pero la barrera se deshace en la interminable andanada de bolas sombras.

-Gible toma mi poder, ¡Impulso Trueno! Exclama Cynthia y le da todo un impulso atronador, que Gible usa en Rompe Rocas, de un golpe con el cuerpo, Gible rompe la barrera y la convierte en un ataque de afilados pedazos de roca, y que junto a pedazos de la energía fantasma golpean en todo el cuerpo a Banette, y Cynthia saca su otro pokémon secreto, un Riolu bastante bien entrenado, y ella se prepara para rematar a Banette, pero Agatha sonrie y saca a Gengar, y entre ambos fantasmas se unen en un ataque de rayo hielo de Gengar y Fuego Fantasma de Banette, y se combinan en Rayo de Fuego y Hielo Fantasma, y golpean a Cynthia y a sus pokémon muy fuerte.

-¡Kyaaaaa! Grita Cynthia y sale volando hasta caer de espaldas, y Ash se voltea y ve a Cynthia en peligro, y piensa ir a ayudarla, pero de pronto Dragonair se levanta y usa Cólera Dragón, y golpea todo a su alrdedor con una honda devastadora de energía destructiva, y Ash es golpeado y sus pokémon también, pero hasta Lance se sorprende de ver a Duskull soportando mejor el golpe, y lanzando un nuevo poder Wise Ball, un poderoso ataque híbrido mitad fantasma y psíquico, y le pega a Dragonair y lo derrota con eso.

Lance se queda impactado, su Dragonair que es tan poderoso fue vencido por el Duskull de Ash, y eso le agrado bastante. Ash se levanta con cuidado y mientras sostiene su brazo izquierdo, se acerca a Cynthia. -Por favor Cynthia, resiste un poco ya voy. Dijo Ash y se acerco a Cynthia que no estaba tan herida, pero de pronto Gengar y Banette lo atacan, con Garra Sombra, y Tajo Umbrio, y Ash recibe los ataques y casi lo matan, y Lance alza su mano. -Agatha es suficiente, ya destruimos lo bastante. Nos retiramos. Dijo Lance con una sonrisa de satisfacción, y Agatha asintió. -Entendido Lance, nos vamos Gengar y Banette. Dijo Agatha muy satisfecha con mágnifico el duelo, y Lance saca de su cinturón algo y lo arroja a Ash, que ya estaba en el piso y era atendido por Cynthia. -Recibe eso Ash, y haste más fuerte, para que algún día puedas pertenecer a la elite cuatro, estaré esperando. Dijo Lance y hace a un lado su capa y desaparece en un torbellino de energía rojo-dorada, y Agatha se ríe y desaparece en una puerta negra que se abrió de la nada, y el umbral negro desaparece en el espacio vació.

Cynthia se levanta y recoje lo que Lance arrojo, y vio que era una pokébola con un pokémon dentro, se lo dio a Ash pero, ¿por qué?

Cynthia y Ash estaban heridos, pero él aun más, y ella se acerco y justo en eso, aparece la chica pelirroja. -¡Oye tú! ¡Eres el que destruyo mi bicicleta! Lo veo en tu cara. Dijo la chica pelirroja, y Ash se voltea sin saber nada de una bicicleta destruida, y se desmaya y colapsa. -¡Ash no, no te mueras resiste! Exclama Cynthia desesperada y sus pokémon se preocupan, y la chica pelirroja no entendía que pasaba, hasta que de pronto vio la destrucción de la ciudad, y vio que era algo muy grave.

Mientras en otra parte...

La niña de cabello negro, vio todo y sonrió. Ella se oculto en un callejón y su cuerpo brillo, y un momento después la niña desaparece y una chica de trece años, muy bonita de cabello largo y lacio negro aparece. La chica saco un aparato, y dio un informe. -Jefe, me temo que tenemos problemas, acaba de aparecer la elite cuatro y Lance mismo los estaba liderando. Además estoy segura de que aun que trate de acercarme, Lance se dio cuenta y me alejo. También estoy segura de que acabo de localizar al elegido. Dijo la chica de cabello negro, y del otro lado de la línea, un hombre de traje negro y con una R en el pecho, sonrió un poco.

-Ya veo, mis planes tal vez se retrasen un poco, pero no importa. Lance debe ser eliminado, ya veré como. Has hecho un buen trabajo, ahora quiero que mantengas al elegido vigilado, solo tú puedes hacerlo Sabrina. Dijo Giovanni el líder del equipo Rocket, y Sabrina asintió con una sonrisa mientras despliega su cabello con un movimiento de su mano derecha. -Por supuesto jefe, yo me encargo. Dijo Sabrina y la comunicación se corto, y Sabrina sonrió y su sombra se alargo. -Claro, yo me encargo de todo, de la destrucción del inútil equipo Rocket, y de la derrota de la elite cuatro, y de la conquista del elegido. Jijiji, tú serás mío, Ash, ¿no es así mi querida sombra? Dijo Sabrina con una sonrisa misteriosa, y la sombra se alarga más, y en esta aparece un ojo...

Mientras en otra parte...

Giratina ha llegado, a la cima del monte plata, donde la batalla más importante para ella ocurrirá, y luego ella esta segura de reunirse con su querido Ash.

Giratina se voltea y adopta una forma humana, como una chica de la edad de Ash, y al voltearse sonrie. -Llegas un poco tarde Darkrai, ¿a qué se debe el que me llames? Pregunta Giratina con una voz curiosa humana y hermosa, y Darkrai sale de las sombras, y se acerca un poco.

-El señor Arceus esta preocupado, él cree que tu has sido la responsable de repartir los poderes especiales entre los humanos. Dijo Darkrai sin preambulo, y Giratina asiente y suspira. -Así es, yo soy la que permite los poderes especiales en los humanos, y también la que permite las uniones de humanos y pokémon. Dijo Giratina aceptando todo, y Darkrai sin sorprenderse hace una pregunta. -¿Por qué? Pregunta Darkrai, y Giratina sonrie misteriosamente. -Por que si no lo hacemos, nos exponemos a la extinción, cuando llegue la Luna de los Lamentos, por eso. Darkrai, ¿sabes lo que quiere Wise One y lo que es el Sol Dorado?


	4. La recuperación de Ash

Capitulo 4. "La recuperación de Ash..."

Luego del ataque de Lance, las autoridades estaban muy alarmadas, y una ambulancia llevo a Ash al hospital general de ciudad verde. Cynthia recoje a los pokémon de Ash es sus pokébolas, y se va en la ambulancia con Ash, y la chica pelirroja también decide ir. La destrucción provocada en la ciudad era bastante grave, pero no hubo perdida de vidas, y las perdidas materiales podían ser recuperadas, y no había mucho que lamentar realmente. Cynthia aun así estaba muy sorprendida, de ver lo despiadado de su primo, y de sus intenciones asesinas.

La chica pelirroja adentró de la ambulancia se presentó como Misty, y Cynthia se alegro de ver que ella ya no estaba culpando a Ash por la perdida de una bicicleta.

Luego la ambulancia llego al hospital, y Cynthia se esperaba un montón de policias para arrestar a Ash, por la destrucción de la ciudad, pero no. Al bajar los paramedicos, solo estaba la oficial Jenny y una chica de largo cabello negro y lacio, que por alguna razón le disgusto a Misty verla. La oficial Jenny se acercó como la otra chica, esta chica tenía ojos de color rosa y su cabello negro era muy impresionante, y usaba un vestido negro en la blusa, y blanco en la falda, unas mallas negras y unas botas blancas, y una chamarra blanca de manga corta, muy minimalista su atuendo por la falta de otros colores distintivos. -Soy la oficial Jenny de ciudad Verde, y ya sabemos todo lo que paso, este jóven intento detener al criminal Lance, y por eso sabemos por varios testimonios de su gran hazaña de alejar a Lance. No se preocupen solo vine para tomar el testimonio de la chica a su lado, una testigo nos dijo que no peleo solo. Dijo la oficial Jenny medio seria, y Cynthia se acercó mientras los paramedicos llevan a Ash al hospital para atender sus heridas.

Cynthia dentró del hospital, dio su testimonio de lo ocurrido, y la oficial Jenny lo escribió y luego le dio las gracias por su cooperación, y se retiro.

Luego Misty medio molesta hace una pregunta a la chica de cabello negro. -Y ¿se puede saber que haces aquí? Pregunta Misty sin preámbulo, y Cynthia se voltea. -¿La conoces? Pregunta Cynthia medio sorprendida, y Misty asintió. -Si, la conozco, fuimos amigas una vez pero ahora somos rivales. Dijo Misty con una mueca, y la otra chica con sus manos juntas por detrás sonrió inocente. -Yo soy la testigo de la que hablo la oficial Jenny, mi nombre es Sabrina Lockheart, un gusto conocerte Cynthia Shirone. Dijo Sabrina con una linda sonrisa, y por alguna razón Cynthia se puso nerviosa ante la linda chica mayor, de trece años y de ojos rosas.

-A-ah el g-gusto es mío. Dijo Cynthia nerviosa, por que siente un como vínculo con la otra chica, y Misty se molesto y dio un paso adelante. -Deja de hacerte la tonta, y ya dime, ¿qué haces aquí Sabrina? Pregunta Misty molesta con ella, y Sabrina se voltea y sonrie inocente, y muy linda contesta. -No sé a que te refieres Misty, yo solo pasaba por aquí, cuando ocurrió el ataque de Lance. Pude ver a ese chico, Ash, y a Cynthia luchar valientemente contra dos criminales reconocidos internacionalmente, y como logran alejarlos de la ciudad, antes de que destruyerán más de lo que destrozaron. Dijo Sabrina sincera y su voz era suave y linda, mientras explica punto por punto lo que ella estaba haciendo, pero a Misty no le gusto nada verla como que interesada en ese chico Ash, y Cynthia le creía sin desconfiar como lo hace Misty.

Luego Cynthia atiende sus heridas y a sus pokémon, y cura los pokémon de Ash por él, y finalmente se sienta un rato en una silla del hospital. Sabrina sonrie y se sienta a su lado. -Eres muy talentosa Cynthia, por haber luchado con pokémon que aun no despiertan por completo sus capacidades, con un poco de entrenamiento estoy segura de que te convertiras en la más poderosa entrenadora. Dijo Sabrina con una sonrisa, y Cynthia asintió y se ruborizo de recibir ese elogio, y volteo. -Sabrina, eres una entrenadora muy poderosa y quisiera saber cual es tu especialidad, los míos creo que son los dragones, pero, ¿qué hay de ti? Pregunta Cynthia interesada y curiosa, por que estaba pensando en pedirle su ayuda para que Ash entrene, y que Sabrina sea una especie de maestra para él no es mala idea, y ella sonrie y despliega su cabello negro con un movimiento de su mano. -Deseas saber de mí ¿eh? Bueno yo soy una entrenadora sobrenatural, yo controlo las fuerzas psíquicas y mi especialidad es los poderes y los pokémon de tipo psíquico. Pero, esa no es toda mi especialidad, si lo fuera yo no seria capaz de sostenerme en batalla, me llevo bien con los fantasmas, y con los pokémon obscuros. Esos son los tipos con los que me llevo bien, espero que con esto sepas un poco más de mí, pero lo que me sorprende es que seas la prima de Lance, con razón tienes cierta afinidad por los dragones. Dijo Sabrina con sinceridad, y Cynthia se ruboriza mucho al recibir esos elogios, hace mucho que nadie la elogiaba de ese modo.

-A-ah bueno, no c-creo que sea para t-tanto, jijijiji. Dijo Cynthia y se reía feliz de hacer una nueva amiga, y Sabrina sonrió y volteo hacia el quirofano, y se preocupo un poco por Ash. -Ya se tardaron un poco, espero que Ash esté bien. Dijo Sabrina preocupada por Ash, y Cynthia volteo y asintió. -Yo también así lo espero, y también me gustaría que nos acompañes Sabrina, para que con tus conocimientos puedas ayudar a Ash, yo creo que eso es lo mejor. Dijo Cynthia con una sonrisa feliz, y Sabrina se puso contenta por que todo estaba saliendo como planeó, y Misty frunció el ceño por que desconfia de Sabrina, por varias razones de sus pasados y por que cada vez que se encuentran siempre terminan peleando por el mismo chico. Misty suspira y solo espera que esta vez ella le pueda dar una lección a Sabrina, y desmotrarse a si misma que es más hermosa que ella.

Mientras en otra parte...

En lo más alto del monte plata, otra importante batalla estaba sucediéndo, Giratina se convierte en dragón, y extiende sus alas. Darkrai junto a Regirock que estaba oculto, deciden atacar a Giratina por que ya sabe demasiado del plan secreto. El gran Arceus es solo una pantalla, por que quien dirige todo es Wise One, desde un sitio secreto del que nadie sabe nada. En ese lugar Wise One comanda a los legendarios, ¿con qué próposito? Quien sabe, pero lo que Giratina sabe es que él debe ser detenido antes de la Luna de los Lamentos, una esfera de energía psíquica tan grande y concentrada que lo devastara todo.

Giratina ahora lo sabe, y nada más ver a Darkrai y a Regirock listos para pelear contra ella, es prueba suficiente de que ambos están de acuerdo con ese plan. Es una locura definitivamente, los legendarios se han vuelto contra los humanos y la vida, y ahora piensan destruir todo, ¿con qué próposito? Quién sabe, tal vez la sabiduría e intelecto superior de Wise One los ha enloquecido.

Lo que si debe hacerse es la batalla contra las fuerzas del mal, que han infectado todo el mundo, solo su querido Ash puede detener esta masacre sin sentido. Toda esta locura debe detenerse, y ella se prepara para la batalla, una inmensa piedra es levantada por Regirock y la arroja, con toda su hercúlea fuerza. Giratina dispara de sus fauces abiertas, un potente hiperrayo a toda potencia, solo así la piedra se destruye, pero Darkrai sale de la nube de escombros y ataca con abismo negro, para dormir a Giratina.

Pero Giratina ya se esperaba eso, y desaparece por completo, y reaparece detrás de Darkrai al que ataca con fuerza sombra, un golpe de un nivel de fuerza superior a súper efectivo y crítico juntos, este ataque fue súper crítico, y lo dejo tendido en el piso sin posibilidad de volver a pelear por un largo tiempo.

Regirock es quién sigue, pero este es mucho más listo que Darkrai, ya que ataca con su poder especial, Súper Poder, un ataque que arraza con la mitad de la montaña, y Giratina se voltea y usa Fuerza Fantasma, y ambos Ultra Ataques Masivos chocan con un estruendo descomunal. Una explosión que se escucho hasta Kanto de lo fuerte que fue...

Pero, ¿qué pasó realmente con Giratina y Regirock? ¿Adónde terminaron sus increíbles poderes? ¿Qué fue de ellos en esa batalla?

Mientras en ciudad verde...

Ya paso un día completo desde el ataque, y en ese tiempo Ash sigue inconsciente y eso preocupa mucho a Cynthia y a Sabrina. Aun que físicamente él ya esta mejor, él aun no despierta, y eso es muy preocupante para ellas. Las pokémon de Ash también están muy preocupadas por su querido Ash, quién aun no despierta desde el último combate.

Cynthia esta preocupada por Ash, y Sabrina esta igual, de prontó la puerta se abre, y entrá con un portazo el profesor Oak, y la profesora Evelin detrás de él tratando de detenerlo. -¡No profesor, espere no puede entrar así, estamos en un hospital! Dijo la profesora Evelin tratando de detenerlo, pero el profesor se suelta de sus brazos, y exclama. -¡No, dejénme, Ash no puede despertar por que esta siendo afectado por la técnica de Agatha! ¡Pero, yo tengo la forma de romper el hechizo! Exclama el profesor Oak, y se acerca atropelladamente a la cama, las chicas se hacen a un lado del loco profesor, y esté saca de su bata de laboratorio un frasco con un líquido misterioso color aguamarina.

-Este es el ¡Antidoto! ¡Despierta Ash, y sigue con tu aventura! Dijo el profesor exajeradamente drámatico, y abre la boca de Ash, y mete el líquido dentró. Todas las chicas se quedan con una tensión creciente, y de pronto Ash se mueve finalmente y comienza a despertar.

Todas se quedan sorprendidas, y el profesor exclama. -¡Esta funcionando! ¡Ash, muchacho despierta y sigue adelante que el mundo te necesita! Exclama el profesor con fuerza, y Ash se levanta y voltea a todos lados. -¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy? Pregunta Ash volviendo en sí de nuevo, y el profesor sonrie y se hace a un lado, y Cynthia no se resiste y se lanza a abrazarlo con mucho cariño y alivio de verlo bien. -¡Oh Ash, que alegría verte bien! Estaba muy preocupada por ti, pero el profesor te salvo y te rescato. Dijo Cynthia muy contenta de verlo, y Ash asintió. -Ya veo, profesor, ¿qué pasó? Pregunta Ash mientras abraza recostado la cabeza de Cynthia, y el profesor asintió. -Nada muchacho, no ha pasado nada, solamente fuiste victima de una de las temibles técnicas de Agatha, ella puede poner a dormir a sus oponentes para siempre. Pero, el extracto del agua de Crisalia Maduris una planta muy rara, te despertó al romper el nefasto hechizo. Dijo el profesor explicando lo que pasó, y Ash asiente y sonrie agradecido. -Ahora entiendo lo que pasó, Agatha no solo me ataco con sus pokémon, si no que también intento detenerme para siempre con una técnica secreta. Dijo Ash medio pensativo, y Cynthia se separa de él y le sonrie. -Pero no lo consiguió, Ash estas despierto y activo otra vez, y yo estoy tan feliz de verte bien. Dijo Cynthia y sonrió muy contenta, y Ash asintió.

Luego de eso, el profesor se retira a su laboratorio, y la profesora Evelin muy contenta de verlo bien, se acerca y sonrie. -Muy bien Ash, hago entrega de esta pokébola, ya revise al pokémon dentró. Lance te lo dio, no sé por que, pero es tuyo y ahora puedes usarlo para combatir contra Lance la próxima vez, por que estoy segura de que habrá una próxima batalla. Dijo la profesora Evelin con una sonrisa, y Ash asiente y acepta la pokébola.

Ash abré la pokébola, y de un destello de luz, surje un pokémon reptil, y todos se sorprenden de ver al raro Salandit.

Mientras en otra parte...

En lo profundo de una base secreta subterranea, Agatha el agente de la elite cuatro se acerca con una bola de cristal, y le da su informe a Lance, líder de la elite cuatro. -Lance, lamento interrumpir tus meditaciones, pero, Ash ya despertó. Él ha tomado a Salandit como suyo, y lo más probable se dirige a plateada, y al monte Luna. Dijo Agatha seria y misteriosa, y Lance abre sus ojos, sentado en un trono de roca y huesos, y sonrie satisfecho. -Muy bien, Ash rompió tu hechizo más rápido de lo que había calculado. Dijo Lance satisfecho, y Agatha sonrie misteriosa. -No es muy común que un humano pueda romper por si mismo el embrujo de mí: "Black Coffin" (Ataúd Negro en ingles) Pero, ese entrometido del profesor Oak lo ayudo, al darle de beber extracto de la planta legendaria que encontró, la Crisalia Maduris. Dijo Agatha con una sonrisa siniestra, y Lance lanzó una carcajada. -Jajajaja, muy bien, él sigue siendo candidato para la elite cuatro, no importa como lo consiguió, ahora la batalla por atravesar el Laberinto de Verde, el temible bosque de Pretarmir, no por nada hasta el más experimentado entrenador lo evita. Dijo Lance muy satisfecho y ansioso de ver como Ash logra cruzarlo.

...Si es que logra cruzarlo...

Mientras en ciudad verde...

Ash ahora ya sabe lo que pasó, y conoció a Misty y a Sabrina, y la segunda se ofreció a entrenarlo y a enseñarle nuevas y más poderosas técnicas de las Artes Secretas.

Ash esta de acuerdo para lograr vencer a Lance, y para cumplir ese objetivo, él debe ser más fuerte y poderoso. Misty también se ofreció a ayudarlo, y a enseñarle algunas cosas, aun que ella todavía no se revela como la líder del gimnasio de celeste.

Cynthia muy contenta comenzó con los preparativos, para continuar con el camino a Plateada, para eso no les queda de otra que cruzar por el bosque de verde, mejor conocido como el temible bosque de Pretarmir, o como: _El Laberinto de Pretarmir._

Un lugar que esconde una horda de fantasmas, y poderosos pokémon Psíquico. Un lugar que no es transitado comúnmente, por diversas razones, como la desaparición de personas y las historias de terror sobrenatural que abundan del lugar.

Pero, a Ash y sus compañeras no les queda de otra si quieren llegar a Plateada, y al camino que lleva a Celeste, cruzando por el monte Luna...

Esa noche previa a la aventura por el laberinto, Sneasel se acercó y muy amorosa al ver a su querido Ash por fin normal, ella se acerca sigilosa a la cama del hotel donde están durmiendo, y lo besa en los labios...

Sneasel no puede evitar ruborizarse, y se emociono mucho, por que pensó que se adelanto otro poco. -Jijijiji, mi querido Ash, te quiero mucho y te amo, y estoy tan contenta de verte bien. Jijijiji, descansa mi amor, mañana yo te ayudare en todo. Dijo Sneasel susurrando muy quedo, y se da la vuelta y se regresa a la otra habitación, y vio al sabió Duskull en profunda meditación, y eso le alegro.

Sneasel lo que no sabe, es todos los cambios que iban a pasar, y que otras rivales surgirían para tratar de enamorar a Ash, y que otras pokémon iban a aparecer. La aparente tranquilidad, iba a desaparecer pronto, y Duskull con su poder para ver el futuro lo sabe, y él esta preparado para seguir a su amo fielmente hasta que cumpla con su destino.

Sneasel esa noche, pensó mientras veía el cielo estrellado, en lo hermoso de la vida y del amor. Por que ella, de verdad ama a Ash con todo su corazón.

Sabrina mientras esta recostada, se dio la vuelta en la cama, al sentir los pensamientos y los sentimientos de Sneasel, y se dio cuenta de que no solo Misty o Cynthia son sus rivales, y que ella tendrá que luchar hasta con las compañeras pokémon de Ash. Pero, ella esta preparada para eso, y mucho más, por que ella también lo ama y mucho.

-Ash... Susurra Sabrina mientras duerme, y se da la vuelta un tanto inquieta esa noche, como el resto de las chicas, que solo pueden dormir tranquilas con Ash a su lado, pero como ninguna es lo bastante cercana a él, todavía, ninguna pudo dormir tranquila esa noche...

Mientras en el laboratorio...

Evelin estaba contenta de saber que su hijo amado es tan popular, por que esta última vez pudo ver cuantas chicas lindas lo aman, no solo humanas, y eso alegraba a Evelin que supo la clase de trabajo que le va a costar a su hijo, que todas se lleven bien, pero una vez superadas algunas etapas, todo saldra bien.

Evelin se prepara para trasladar algunas cosas del laboratorio, a ciudad plateada, y por orden del profesor Oak, mantener vigilado a Ash.

Su hijo querido, pronto descubrira de una u otra forma, lo que es el amor de varias chicas. Y eso es muy bueno para él, y su experiencia y su misión verdadera...

**Nota del author:****Bien ese fue el final del capítulo cuatro. Me disculpo por la tardanza, ya que he estado ocupado con mis otras historias de Digimon, mi verdadero fuerte.**

**Pero, como pudieron ver en este capítulo pasan muchas cosas, se descubre la técnica secreta de Agatha, Black Coffin, y el interés amoroso de varias de las chicas, les prometo que se pondrá bueno, ya que ahora estoy recibiendo la ayuda de Lovely Pixie en la escritura y estructura de la historia.**

**Las escenas románticas ya no tardan en aparecer en el capítulo cinco, "El laberinto de Pretarmir..." Se pondrá muy bueno, por que Sneasel y Spiritomb conoceran a una rival pokémon que es una de las favoritas del internet y de la pokéfilia, así que prepárense para las escenas de amor y de celos.****Tanto de humanas como pokémon, y sobre la historia, tal vez no he sido claro, pero esta es una historia un tanto crossover, pero, ¿con cual? Pues con otra historia de Nintendo, la favorita y famosa para muchos, Golden Sun.****Espero que les guste, y para el próximo capítulo se descubrira la clase de chicas que le gustan a Ash, se sorprenderan, ¡Bwahahahahaha!****Perdón, se me salio, en fin de seguir así se volverá M, pero espero que la sigan.****Eso es todo por ahora, no se olviden de dejar un comentario y de seguir mis otras historias de Digimon y de la pareja de la Luz Milagrosa.****...Yog fuera... **


	5. El laberinto de Pretarmir

Capítulo 5. "El laberinto de Pretarmir..."

Al siguiente día en ciudad verde, los trabajos de reconstrucción iban bien, y a los primeros rayos del sol, Ash se levanta y descubre un poco sorprendido a Sneasel dormida sobre él, sonriendo muy tierna y linda. Sneasel se despierta y sonrie muy contenta. -Parece que dormiste bien Sneasel, bueno mejor me preparo para este día, hoy continuamos con nuestro viaje. Dijo Ash con una sonrisa, y Sneasel asiente y sonrie encantada, y se baja de la cama para dejar que Ash se cambie de ropa. Ash se pone su chamarra y se pone sus tenis, y luego de peinar un poco su cabello, él sale de su habitación, para ir a tomar su desayuno.

En el desayuno, Ash vio a Sabrina, una nueva amiga de Cynthia, y a Misty otra chica que decidió desde ayer ir ella también a ciudad plateada, y acompañar un rato a Ash en su viaje. Todos se saludan, y Ash nota que las chicas se ven un poco sin energía, como si no hubieran descansado casi nada en la noche.

-Buenos días, ¿están todas bien? Se ven algo cansadas. Dijo Ash preocupado, y de inmediato Cynthia sintió como recupero un poco de su energía, al ver como se preocupa por ellas. -No pasa nada Ash, yo solo estaba un poco preocupada por ti, en la noche. No dejaba de pensar en lo solo que debías de sentirte, al dormir en una cama tan grande. Eso me preocupaba y mucho, ahhh... Pero, ¡no de una mala manera o pervertida ni nada de eso! Termina exclamando Cynthia al de pronto sentir calor en su cuerpo, debido al irresistible atractivo de Ash, y él sonrie un poco apenado. -Ah... ya veo, en realidad sin darme cuenta Sneasel durmió conmigo toda la noche, y ella se veía esta mañana muy feliz, creo... Dijo Ash medio dudoso, y todas se quedan sorprendidas de saber eso, y voltean a ver a dicha Sneasel que estaba haciendo como que no escucho nada, y silvaba muy distraída, y Sabrina puso cara de molestia mientras sonreía. -Ah, ya veo, en ese caso Ash, no hay problema con que alguna de nosotras duerma contigo la próxima vez, ¿verdad? Dijo Sabrina repentinamente, y Ash fue tomado por sorpresa por ese comentario.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Dijo Ash sorprendido y medio nervioso, y de pronto recordó una de las torturas habituales de Red, esa de cuando lo vestía de niña y lo obligaba a dormir con él, y a que se comportara como una chica, y hasta lo trasvestía cuando tenía seís años y hasta los nueve continúo esa tortura.

-Ash, ¿estas bien? Estas sudando mucho. Dijo Cynthia al notar como Ash no se veía muy bien, pero él lo disimulo. -Ahh... sí, estoy bien, no me pasa nada. Dijo Ash fingiendo serenidad, pero luego murmuro mientras tomaba chocolate caliente. -La próxima vez que vuelva a ver a Red, le voy a dar una golpiza por pervertido retorcido. Murmura Ash, y las demás se le quedan viendo sin comprender (todavía) de que hablaba.

Más tarde...

A la salida de la ciudad, algunas personas les advirtieron del Laberinto de Verde, mejor conocido como _"El Laberinto de Pretarmir" _Antes hace muchos años, un bosque normal y con un cierto poder misterioso, pero un día todo eso cambió.

_Leyenda..._

_"El bosque creció y las ramas y enredaderas espinosas, se multiplicaron y las hordas de pokémon psíquicos y fantasmas tomaron posesión del antaño normal bosque verde."_

_"Estó pasó por que alguién ofendió al espíritu guardian del bosque, un ser que toma la forma de una doncella, y vigila que nadie entré al bosque, o si lo hace nunca sea capaz de salir.__"_

_"Bosque es ahora una forma de referirse a algo que más bien ahora es: Una Jungla. Pero... una jungla como ninguna que se haya visto antes, debido a la fortaleza natural que es el Laberinto, por eso la gente de verde y de todo Kanto, ahora lo llaman el Laberinto de Pretarmir, nombre en honor de la entidad femenina guardiana, la Princesa de Pretarmir, Pretarmir Akabara."_

_"__Desde ese momento, la Princesa del Laberinto, ha impedido que nadie, sin importar su fuerza o numero, cruce por la jungla su territorio, y a todos los que se atreven a enfrentarla, ella los atrapa entre las espinas y las enredaderas."_

_"Se dice que nadie a podido cruzar por la jungla, en más de setenta años, por eso la gente prefirió alejarse de cosas tan extrañas y sobrenaturales, y crearon un paso por el lado este del bosque, que aun dando un gran rodeo, lleva más fácil hasta plateada. Es mejor eso, a enfrentarse a la despechada Princesa del Laberinto."_

_"Se dice que la princesa estuvo enamorada, y que su prometido la abandono justo en ese mismo sitió, su tristeza y sus lágrimas sembraron las espinas y enredaderas furtivas, y su despecho se convirtió en furia. Por más de setenta años, esa misma furia ha sembrado el miedo y la desolación de la gente."_

_"Sin embargo..."_

_"Existe una leyenda, de un héroe legendario que lograra calmar la furia y tristeza de la princesa, al enamorarla de él ya que solo el amor, podrá devolverle la sonrisa perdida a la princesa, por que si tan siquiera volviera a sonreir, la luz del sol por fin entraría en el bosque y mataría al mal albergado en su corazón."_

_Fin de la leyenda..._

Esa es la historia que Ash y sus amigas escucharon, la gente los insto a que tomen el nuevo camino, y que se olviden de entrar en tan tenebroso lugar. Pero, Ash estaba decidido a cruzar por el bosque, y Sabrina y Cynthia decididas, lo siguen.

Pero, Misty lo piensa bien, y decide adelantarse a esperarlos en plateada, al cruzar por el nuevo camino. La razón era, por que para ella más terrible que las historias del bosque, era la existencia de los pokémon insecto que habitan ahí. Misty le tiene terror a los pokémon insecto, y por eso decide pasar esta aventura y esperar por los demás, del otro lado en plateada al llegar por el nuevo camino.

Ash y sus amigas, entrán en el bosque, y sin saberlo la ama del laberinto ya lo sabía y los estaba esperando...

Mientras en otra parte...

Del otro lado, en el camino nuevo Misty estaba preocupada, por que dicen que nadie a vuelto una vez adentro del bosque. Misty no quiere admitirlo, pero ella siente que esta sola sin la presencia de ese chico Ash...

¿Fue una coincidencia que se conocieran...? Pero, si fue así, entonces, ¿por qué Sabrina también lo busca? Desde siempre, la líder del gimnasio de Azafrán y ella la líder del ginmasio de celeste, siempre han sido rivales en el amor, si una se enamora de un chico, la otra también.

Nunca han podido tener un solo novio estable, pero... Ash se siente distinto a los otros chicos... Hay un aura distinta en Ash...

¿Qué pasará si la rivalidad entre ellas termine beneficiando a Sabrina al final?

¿Qué pasara con el sueño de Misty de tener un guapo y fuerte novio a su lado y zurcar los mares del mundo? ¿Se terminará aquí con Ash...? Misty no quería hacerse estas ideas y reflexiones, pero es muy difícil no hacerlo, pensar a futuro es una tentación para Misty siempre. La jóven y bella entrenadora de pokémon de agua, suspira con pesar y sigue su camino a plateada, cuando de pronto se encuentra con un chico y una chica de la edad de Ash...

-Te lo digo Yellow, hicimos bien en venir por este camimo a plateada, es un suicidio entrar a ese espeluznante bosque. Dijo Red muy contento según él de ser más listo que Ash, y Yellow asintió y sonrió alegre. -Es verdad Red, ese Ash debe estar loco por entrar a ese bosque tan peligroso, jijijiji, pero nosotros somos listos y nos fuimos por el camino correcto. Dijo Yellow muy feliz de ponerse al lado de Red, y Misty se sorprende de ver a ese par, como conocen a Ash, y se burlan de él.

Misty molesta se acerca a ese par, para hablar con ellos, y en la primera oportunidad desafiar a ese Red a un duelo.

Mientras en el bosque...

Ash Cynthia y Sabrina, estaban caminando por una ruta en el bosque, aun que Ash ya sabía que era una trampa. Sneasel estaba afuera de su pokébola, y estaba atenta a cualquier peligro, y Ash no sabía todavía que clase de peligro se esconde en lo profundo del bosque.

Pero... No les queda de otra más que seguir avanzando, aun cuando los tres lo pueden sentir, se acercan a una trampa. Ash se voltea a la derecha, y puede ver en la media luz a Sneasel, muy atenta a todo por que ella también puede sentir la presencia hostil, dirigirse a ellos pero, especialmente dirigida hacia Ash.

Justo en eso varios Beedril se aparecen, desde las copas de los árboles. Los Beedril se lanzan al ataque, y Sneasel se lanza a defender a su querido Ash, y los Beedril lanza agujas venenosas, y Ash alza su mano y con un poder de viento desvía las agujas. Luego Sneasel salta y ataca con garra de metal, y garra de sombras, y varios de los Beedrils son derrotados, pero uno se mueve más rápido que ella y le conecta un golpe con sus lanzas.

Ash se lanza a agarrar a Sneasel, y ella se da la vuelta en el aire, y golpea de frente a Ash, y los dos caen al piso con Ash debajo de Sneasel y ella besándolo en un beso "accidental".

Sneasel disfruta del beso producto de su treta, y Cynthia se queda sorprendida y se sintió celosa, lo mismo que Sabrina al ver la atrevida treta de Sneasel para robarle un beso a Ash. En cuanto a Ash, él no sabía que estaba pasando, pero detrás de Sneasel se estaba acercando uno de los Beedril, y él se voltea y por poco de no rodar con Sneasel ambos habrían sido empalados por una lanza de Beedril.

Ash se levanta y hace a un lado a Sneasel y saca a Duskull de su pokébola, y él ataca a los Beedril con una poderosa honda de energía obscura, pulso obscuro, y los disperza, y Sneasel muy contenta corta y revana a tantos molestos insectos se encontraba. -Bien, parece que son todos, por ahora. Dijo Ash medio serio, y Cynthia se acercó y sonrió disimuladamente, ya que aun estaba molesta por el beso de la atrevida Sneasel. -Sí Ash, yo también pienso eso, ahora hay que seguir avanzando. Por cierto, Ash, ¿qué sentiste cuando Sneasel te besó hace rato por "accidente"? Pregunta Cynthia repentinamente, y Ash se sorprende de su tono, y de la pregunta, no se la esperaba. -Ah pues... fue un beso accidental nada más, no sentí nada en realidad. Dijo Ash sincero, y Sneasel sintió que se deprimía, mientras que Cynthia sonrió con triunfo. -Ah ya veo, que bien, bueno hay que continuar. Dijo Cynthia extrañamente muy feliz, y Sabrina se reía de la cara de confusión de Ash, y Sneasel estaba triste, pero no se iba a rendir tan fácil.

Mientras en otra parte...

Misty derrotó a Red fácilmente, y luego de darle un escarmiento sin revelar su identidad, se retira al camino que conduce a plateada.

Misty llega casi a la entrada a la ciudad, y se voltea y puede ver un pequeño estanque, y se imagina que debe de haber algún pokémon de agua en su interior.

Misty sonrie y saca su caña de pescar, y se queda un rato pescando para ver si atrapa algún pokémon de agua raro.

Mientras en el bosque...

Ash y sus amigas caminan por el bosque, con la creciente sensación de estar vigilados por todas partes, y Sneasel estaba atenta a cualquier peligro, cuando de pronto su instinto le advirtió de un peligro acercarse.

Ash siente una presencia en medio de las sombras, y de pronto abriendo las sombras como si se tratara de una cortina, un pokémon surge frente a Ash.

Las chicas se detienen y Ash pudo ver a una Kirlia, que estaba sentada frente a un estanque suspirando y mirando por la superficie del estanque con melancolía.

La Kirlia de colores raros lo verde es azul colbalto con algo de negro, y lo blanco es rosa y azul eléctrico, y sus cuernos en vez de rojos son rosas, y ella estaba suspirando mientras acaricia la superficie cristalina del agua. -Ah, una Kirlia shiny, no sabía que vivían esa clase de pokémon en este bosque. Son muy raros y no es fácil atraparlos, son psíquicos y hadas muy fuertes, y por lo general se mantienen alejados de los grandes grupos de individuos por que son muy sensibles a las emociones ajenas. Dijo Sabrina medio seria y ella aun que le gustan los pokémon psíquicos, los del tipo de Kirlia no son precisamente sus favoritos, por que si se llegan a enamorar de su entrenador pueden ser problematicos, por decir lo menos.

Ash asintió, y sonrió ligeramente. -Ya veo, en ese caso mejor nos retiramos sin molestar. Dijo Ash que no quería meterse en una pelea innecesaria, y más todavía con un oponente tan fuerte, por que Ash se daba cuenta de la fuerza superior de este pokémon, si llegará a enfrentarlo esto acabaría en una de dos posibilidades, o derrota a Kirlia con casi todos sus pokémon agotados, o Kirlia lo derrota con sus poderes.

Ash se iba a dar la vuelta junto a sus amigas, cuando sonó una voz que lo detuvo. -¿No piensas enfrentarme humano? Pensé que ibas a animarte a luchar conmigo, sentí un fuerte espíritu de batalla en ti después de todo, ¿me habré equivocado? Dijo Kirlia con una sonrisa mientras juega distraídamente con el agua, y todos se sorprenden de ver como puede hablar. -¿Puede hablar? Pregunta Cynthia sorprendida, y Sabrina estaba muy sorprendida. -¡Puede hablar! Dijo Sabrina confirmando el hecho de que es capaz de hablar, y Kirlia sonrie y se voltea. -Claro que puedo hablar, he estado esperando un oponente fuerte por un tiempo. Dijo Kirlia con sinceridad y se levantó, y Ash aun de espaldas hace un comentario. -Eres un guardian del bosque, pero no eres quién nos esta esperando y nos vigila. Dijo Ash medio serio, y Kirlia se acercó y levanta su mano derecha y su mano izquierda la puso en su cintura.

-Claro que no, ella los esta esperando, pero, me gustaria divertirme con un oponente fuerte. Hace tiempo que no tengo una batalla con un oponente de verdad. Dijo Kirlia con una sonrisa, y Ash suspira. -En ese caso. Dijo Ash y se da la vuelta, y Kirlia lo vio bien aun en la obscuridad y media luz del bosque, y se lleva ambas manos a la boca, y retrocede. -¡Ah! No puede ser... es imposible... Dijo Kirlia con sorpresa, y Ash se sorprende lo mismo que sus amigas, este pokémon que estaba tan animado a pelear ahora estaba temblando. -¿Qué pasa? Pregunta Ash medio preocupado, y Kirlia comenzó a temblar y se cae de rodillas al piso.

Kirlia no podía controlarse, y se quedó mirando a Ash con los ojos bien abiertos. -Por favor, no me hagas nada, p-puedes continuar por el b-bosque, solo no me hagas nada por favor. No es justo que los humanos tengan esa clase de poderes. Dijo Kirlia sin explicar de que hablaba, y Ash se volteo a sus amigas, y ellas tampoco entendían de que hablaba, pero les dejaba el paso libre, y él se voltea y suspira. -Bueno en ese caso, creo que vamos a seguir adelante. Dijo Ash todavía preocupado por Kirlia, y todos lo pasan de largo, y cuando Kirlia volvió a estar solo alzo su rostro con lágrimas, y se dijo a si mismo. -¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto? Soy un pokémon y uno macho sobretodo, y ese humano es un chico, así que, ¿por qué tenía que enamorarme de él? Ni que fuera una hembra rara o algo. Se dijo a si mismo Kirlia, y él estaba temblando no de miedo si no de excitación, por poco pierde el control y se lanza hacia ese humano, y eso es lo que le daba miedo.

Sus repentinos sentimientos, y Kirlia estaba seguro de haber sido victima de un ataque de atractivo muy fuerte, ¿cómo es posible que un humano tenga un poder de un pokémon como atractivo? ¿Quién es ese humano?

Kirlia se llevo ambas manos a su rostro, y lloraba por que no entendía que le pasaba, y por que una parte de él quería seguir a ese humano para tratar de entender por que sintió tanta atracción de pronto.

Kirlia no lo dudo mucho, y decidió dejar su puesto en el bosque como guardian, y seguir a ese humano, solo para entender que es lo que pasaba con ese humano.

Mientras en otra parte...

Ash y sus amigas estaban más profundo en el bosque, y varios ojos los vigilaban desde las sombras, y Duskull estaba atento a cualquier peligro para su maestro. Sneasel estaba caminando al lado de Ash, pensando en una forma de acercarse más a él, y Ash se voltea y sonrie un poco. -No creo que podamos cruzar en un día el bosque, será mejor prepararnos para hacer un campamento, y pasar la noche aquí. Dijo Ash medio serio pero amable, no quería incomodar a sus amigas, y ellas estaban de acuerdo.

-Es verdad, ya se esta haciendo tarde, debemos prepararnos para hacer la comida, y descansar un poco para continuar mañana. Dijo Cynthia con una sonrisa, y Sabrina asintió. -Muy bien, puedo hacer de comer, traje algunos suministros para un viaje más o menos largo. Ahora solo falta hacer un fuego. Dijo Sabrina con una sonrisa, y Ash asintio. -El fuego es fácil, con la ayuda de Salandit puedo hacer una fogata, y podemos hacer de comer para todos. Voy por algo de madera, y en un momento enciendo una fogata. Dijo Ash con una sonrisa, él estaba seguro de que no iban a atacar los pokémon salvajes por el momento, y aun si así fuera pueden defenderse sin muchos problemas.

Ash se dirije a conseguir un poco de madera, y mientras tanto Cynthia como Sabrina estaban pensando en una forma de pasar la noche con Ash, por que ellas no pueden resistir sus sentimientos por él. Ash es tan atractivo para ellas que no se pueden resistir a él.

Mientras en otra parte del bosque...

Ash junto a Duskull estaba recogiendo madera y algunas ramas secas, cuando de pronto un grupo numeroso de Beedril se aparecen, y Ash se sorprende pero Duskull se pone enfrente y los combate.

Los Beedril se lanzan al ataque con agujas venenosas, y luego Duskull las desvía con bola sombra, y los golpea con una honda psíquica de Sobrenatural, y luego los Beedril se alejan asustados y confundidos por el extraño ataque.

Mientras que la batalla terminó, Kirlia lo vio todo y asintió, y sin dar a conocer su presencia los siguió por el bosque, y vio a Ash recojer madera y ramas. -Ya veo, va a encender algo de fuego, bueno ya casi anochece. Ya deben de tener hambre. Dijo Kirlia a si mismo, y usando su poder especial velo de sombras, se puede hacer invisible e indetectable como un fantasma, y Ash recogió suficiente material para el fuego, y se regresa con las demás.

Sin saber que Kirlia lo seguía de manera invisible, y al regresar de manera extraña y misteriosa a la luz de la luna, las enredaderas que impiden la entrada de la luz del sol, se retiran y permiten la entrada de la luz de la luna y se puede ahora ver el cielo y las estrellas. -Ash, ¿no te parece hermosa y romántia esta vista? Dijo Cynthia con una sonrisa hermosa, y Ash por un momento se ruborizo al ver a Sabrina y a Cynthia bañadas por la luz de la luna, y por un momento Ash creyó ver una tercera figura femenina a lo lejos, pero esta visión desaparece y él se queda pensativo. ¿Lo habrá imaginado?

Pero, Kirlia también lo vio, y se puso serio, por que era la princesa pero solo por un momento, llorando y lamentando a su amor perdido.

De pronto Kirlia sintió un golpe, y es lanzado por los aires, pero en el aire él hace una pirueta y cae en sus pies, y lentamente de levanta. -¿Cómo? Es esa Kirlia de hace rato, ¿qué hace aquí? Dijo Cynthia sorprendida, y Kirlia vio a Sneasel que descubrió su habilidad y pudo ver atravez de su truco, la luz de la luna debilita su técnica de velo de sombras. Eso fue muy descuidado de él. Por eso Sneasel lo ataco y lo descubrió.

Ash se voltea y ve a Sneasel lista para pelear contra Kirlia, y suspira. -No te esfuerces mucho Sneasel, puedes luchar con Kirlia pero, no creo que puedas derrotarle. Dijo Ash medio serio mientras saca a Salandit, para encender el fuego, y Kirlia sonrie un poco, por que pensaba que ese humano esta muy confiado, y se volteo a ver a las amigas de Ash. -Voy a pelear pero no lo haré enserio, y por cierto soy un macho no una hembra. Dijo Kirlia con una sonrisa, y Cynthia y Sabrina y hasta Sneasel se sorprenden, ellas estaban seguras de que era una hembra, por que hasta su voz suena a la de una chica.

Kirlia aprovecho la confusión de Sneasel para atacarla, al correr a una velocidad increíble, y le conecto un golpe con su pequeña palma. -Te atrape, ¡Golpe Psíquico! Exclama Kirlia y Sneasel sale volando por el golpe hasta estrellarse contra un árbol, y ella cae al piso pero se levanta furiosa con su oponente por golpearla con esa técnica hibrída mitad psíquico y mitad pelea, y se lanza a la batalla con sus garras, y trata de golpear a Kirlia con garra de metal y garra de sombras.

Pero Kirlia detiene las garras con sus antebrazos, y luego se da la vuelta y hace caer al piso a Sneasel con una barrida, inmediatamente Sneasel en el piso tuvo que rodar, para ponerse a salvo del ataque de Kirlia que luego de la barrida sigue graciosamemte el flujo de su propio movimiento, y alza su pierna en el aire al mismo tiempo que se levanto y por poco parte a Sneasel en dos, con una hermosa y tremenda patada de hacha que deja la tierra reventada y parte una roca en dos.

Sneasel rodó en el piso y esquivo la patada, y se pone de pie y en guardia. Cynthia y Sabrina se quedaron boquiabiertas al ver la tremenda fuerza de ese Kirlia, es extremadamente poderoso, y Ash se voltea y sonrie un poco. -Oh sí, se me olvidaba, ten cuidado Sneasel, aun que Kirlia no esta peleando en serio, aun así es muy poderoso puede derrotarte si no te cuidas. Dijo Ash con una sonrisa, y Kirlia respingo y se volteo a ver a Ash, ¿cómo supo eso? ¿Acasó él también puede sentir las emociones de los demás? Se preguntaba Kirlia en su mente, y Sneasel no deseaba perder y hacer el ridiculo frente a su adorado Ash, por que obviamente la esta probando a ella, y a ese Kirlia también.

Sneasel aprovecho que Kirlia estaba distraído, y no dejaba de ver a Ash por alguna razón, y se lanza al ataque, y Kirlia por su distracción se voltea un segundo demasiado tarde, y recibe un ataque de garra de metal, y se cae al piso, y Sneasel sonrie. -No voy a perder contra ti, voy a impresionar a mi querido Ash. Dijo Sneasel en su idioma, pero que Kirlia podía comprender, y ahora sabe el nombre de Ash y se levanta con una sonrisa. -¿Con que Ash eh? Ahora ya se su nombre, y este pequeño encuentro lo ganare con mis poderes y técnicas. Dijo Kirlia y se puso en guardia, y Sneasel se lanzo al combate.

Kirlia esta vez ya se lo esperaba, y desaparece con teletransportación, y reaparece flotando al lado de Sneasel y le conecta una patada en la cara, y Sneasel trastabilla pero lanza su garra derecha, pero Kirlia la defiende con su antebrazo, y al caer de pie, da un paso adelante y le conecta un golpe en el pecho a Sneasel.

-¡Heartbreaker! (Rompecorazones) Exclama Kirlia y Sneasel se cae de rodillas casi rendida por esa técnica, que le quito toda o casi toda la energía. Luego Kirlia da una vuelta como de danza y una patada repentina en la cara de Sneasel, que la saca volando. -¡Dreambreaker! (Rompesueños pero la traducción correcta en este caso es Rompeilusiones) Exclamó Kirlia y Sneasel cae rendida y derrotada al piso, y Cynthia y Sabrina se quedan sorprendidas del magnifico duelo que presenciaron, y Ash se voltea y sonrie.

-La comida ya casi esta lista, ese fue un excelente entrenamiento. Sneasel ahora ya se midió con un pokémon con la habilidad Superior, una habilidad muy rara que hace al pokémon mucho más fuerte, y capaz de usar asombrosas habilidades y técnicas. Dijo Ash y se acercó a Sneasel y con un poco de su poder, le curo las heridas y Sneasel despierta y de inmediato se abraza a Ash, y llora sobre él por que perdío. -¡Lo siento mucho Ash, te decepcione yo perdí lo siento! Dijo Sneasel y Kirlia la pudo entender, aun que Ash no mucho pero la acarició la cabeza y sonrió por que entendía como se siente.

-No te preocupes Sneasel, esto es parte del entrenamiento, no llores por que lo hiciste bien. Además diste todo de ti, y eso me alegra que lo tomaste enserio. Dijo Ash amable y comprensivo, y Sneasel asintió y dejo de llorar por que Ash la consuela mucho, y Kirlia los vio sin decir nada y se quedó pensativo.

Luego de eso Ash sirvió la cena, y se acercó a Kirlia. -¿Vienes a intentar capturarme? Pregunto Kirlia mientras estaba sentado y volteado junto a un arroyo, y Ash sonrió. -Para nada, vine a traerte algo de comer. Dijo Ash y dejo un plato con comida al lado de Kirlia, y él se voltea medio sorprendido. -¿Por que me das de comer? No soy tú pokémon. Dijo Kirlia medio serio, y Ash asintió. -Es cierto, pero, tienes hambre y aun que no eres mi pokémon, también tienes que comer. En agradecimiento por ese excelente entrenamiento. Dijo Ash con media sonrisa, y Kirlia se le quedó viendo como se retiraba, y Sneasel le disgusto que Ash se fije en ese Kirlia.

Kirlia tomo un poco de la comida, y se sorprendio del gran sabor y de lo rico que estaba, y se ruborizo por que pudo sentir que fue hecho con amor. Kirlia puso su mano derecha en su mejilla y se ruborizo. -¡Mmm...! Que rico. Dijo Kirlia sin querer no pudo evitar que le gustara bastante, y Sneasel se puso celosa y molesta, no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

Ash se alegro y se acercó con otro plato de comida, y Kirlia lo vio y sin querer le sonrió. -Gracias... Dijo Kirlia tímidamente, y Ash asintió. -Me alegro de que te guste, puedes acercarte al fuego si quieres. Dijo Ash con una sonrisa amable, y Kirlia no le quitaba los ojos de encima, y se levanta y se acerca al fuego. Ash voltea y sonrie al ver a Kirlia acercarse. Pero a Sneasel no le gusto para nada que ese Kirlia se siente junto a Ash, y se recargue tiernamente sobre él, y Ash lo permite.

Cynthia se puso igual de celosa, y Sabrina hace un comentario. -¿No vas a capturar a Kirlia Ash? Es fuerte y tiene grandes habilidades, creo que eso sería muy bueno para ti, con su ayuda puedes vencer a tus oponentes y te haras más fuerte. Dijo Sabrina medio seria, y Ash se volteo y Kirlia lo miro con interés. -No estoy interesado en pokémon como él. Dijo Ash con media sonrisa, y todos se sorprenden, las chicas creían que Ash buscaba una oportunidad para capturar a Kirlia, y él se sorprende bastante. -¿Cómo dices? ¿No quieres atraparme? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que cambies de parecer? Pregunta Kirlia aun sin entender por que le molesto tanto que Ash no lo quiera capturar, y Ash sonrió de forma misteriosa mientras ve el crepitar del fuego. -Nada, no tienes que hacer nada. No estoy interesado en capturarte. Dijo Ash medio serio, y Kirlia volteo a ver su plato de comida vació, y luego hacia Ash.

-No entiendo, me das de comer, y te preocupas por mi, me invitas al lado del fuego, y aun así no estas interesado en capturarme. ¿Por qué actuas así conmigo? Pregunta Kirlia muy confundido, y Ash tomó un sorbo de su chocolate caliente, y sonrió. -No hay razón. Simplemente no es el momento, aun no llega el tiempo para que te capture. Dijo Ash medio misterioso, y Kirlia se levanta y lo mira con desafio.

-No. No lo acepto, haré que me quieras capturar. Ya recupere mi energía, y estoy listo. Pelea conmigo ahora. Dijo Kirlia muy serio y decidido, y Ash sonrie y se voltea con una mirada misteriosa. -Ya veo, en ese caso peleare contigo. Dijo Ash y se levanta, y se quita la chamarra, y la lanza por el aire y cae en los brazos del fiel Duskull, que como si fuera un mayordomo dobla con mucho cuidado la chamarra.

Cynthia y Sabrina se sorprenden de ver a Ash listo para enfrentar a un pokémon personalmente, y Sneasel se preocupo mucho pero no podía intervenir, no es correcto intervenir en este duelo, es uno muy importante.

Kirlia se puso en guardia, y Ash también se puso en guardia, y los dos se midieron y luego Kirlia lanza un ataque una patada, que Ash pudo defender con su antebrazo, y luego le da un golpe con el puño pero Kirlia se teletransporta y reaparece atrás de él, pero Ash ya se esperaba eso, y se voltea con un ataque de honda de energía, esto tomo por sorpresa a Kirlia y lo arroja al piso.

Luego Ash ve a Kirlia ponerse de pie, y lanzar un ataque de puño eléctrico, pero él lo esquiva y le da un golpe con su rodilla en la cara, y Kirlia retrocede y sonrie. -No esta mal humano, ahora te mostrare mi fuerza. Dijo Kirlia confiado y alza su mano derecha y prepara una bola sombra, y Ash ve a Kirlia lanzar la bola sombra, y en el último momento Ash usa su poder. -¡Estallido Disipador! Exclama Ash y lanza de su mano una energía púpura que golpea la bola sombra y la atravieza, y golpea a Kirlia y lo arroja por los aires hasta que cae al suelo.

Ash en ese momento salta y prepara un puño en la cara de Kirlia, pero lo detiene en el último momento a centimetros de golpear su rostro. Kirlia se queda sorprendido fue vencido por Ash, y las chicas se quedan pasmadas y sienten aun más amor y atracción por él, lo miraban practicamente con corazones en los ojos. Kirlia sonrie y besa el puño de Ash. -Me has derrotado, ahora puedes capturarme. Dijo Kirlia que se sintió feliz y se ruborizó, y sus ojos rosas se sentraron en los azules de Ash.

Ash sonrie y retira su puño lentamente y se levanta. -Aun no, todavía no estoy interesado en capturarte. Dijo Ash y se endereza de su posición, y Duskull se acerca y le entrega su chamarra, y Ash la toma. -Gracias Duskull. Dijo Ash mientras se acerca al fuego, y Kirlia se levanta del piso y estaba muy preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no deseas atraparme? ¡Soy un buen pokémon! Soy fuerte y me has derrotado, así que, ¿por qué no me atrapas? Pregunta Kirlia un poco desesperado, y extrañado de que Ash no quiera atraparlo aun cuando ya lo derroto y ha visto su fuerza y poderes.

Ash se voltea y sonrie. -Aun no es el momento. Dijo Ash medio misterioso, y Kirlia apretó sus pequeños puños, y su rostro se cubrió con una sombra. -No. No lo acepto, voy ha hacer que te interese el capturarme, y voy a acompañarte y seré el más fuerte por ti. Ya lo veras, vas a querer capturarme y yo voy a convertirme en tú pokémon, lo he decidido Ash. Dijo Kirlia por primera vez llamando a Ash por su nombre, y determinado a llamar la atención de Ash.

Luego de decir eso, Kirlia se retira a lo profundo del bosque, para entrenar y aumentar sus poderes, y pensar bien sus planes para llamar la atención de Ash.

Cynthia y Sabrina se sorprenden de ver a Ash, rechazando la oportunidad de atrapar a Kirlia, y se acercan. -Oye Ash, ¿de veras estuvo bien rechazar a Kirlia? Se ve que es un buen pokémon, y es fuerte. ¿Por qué lo rechazas? Pregunta Cynthia curiosa y medio preocupada, y Ash se voltea. -Como ya dije, aun no es el momento. Además no lo estoy rechazando realmente, si me interesa su potencial, pero él debe de decidirse bien antes de acompañarme. Kirlia todavía tiene unos asuntos que resolver, antes de venir conmigo. Dijo Ash con una sonrisa misteriosa, y Sabrina asintió. -Ya veo, vas a dejar que Kirlia resuelva esos asuntos primero, y luego él mismo se acercara para que lo captures, ¿verdad? Dijo Sabrina comprendiendo lo que Ash estaba haciendo, y él asiente y sonrie.

Kirlia lo escucho todo escondido en unos arbustos cercanos, y se retiro al bosque sin hacer ruido, y cuando llego a un buen sitio se puso a llorar. Por que ahora siente aun más deseos de estar con Ash, quién es muy bueno con él y se preocupa por él, y sabe como se siente y eso le alegra. Kirlia lloraba un poco de tristeza, y otro poco de felicidad por encontrar a tan buen entrenador.

La tristeza se debía a cierto recuerdo de su pasado, algo que aun no ha resuelto, y eso debe ser a lo que se refiere Ash, con que aun no ha resuelto algunas cosas. Y tiene razón, Kirlia debe de decidirse en serio, si realmente quiere acompañarlo en su viaje. Kirlia se levanta y decide regresar para ver a Ash, y vigilar que nadie lo lastime.

Un poco más tarde...

La noche ya estaba avanzada, y el fuego seguía ardiendo fuerte, y Ash medio cerca del fuego pero no demasiado cerca, estaba recostado en el piso, con una manta cubriendo su cuerpo delgado y atractivo.

Cynthia despierta y parada junto a Ash, lo miraba con amor, ella ya no resiste sus sentimientos, y con una sonrisa pícara se mete en la cama con él. -Te amo Ash~ Me he enamorado de ti tanto pero tanto, solo puedo pensar en mi amor y sentimientos hermosos por ti. Desde que te vi por primera vez me enamore, supe en ese momento que tú eras el indicado. Susurra Cynthia muy suavemente, y Ash profundamente dormido, no sabía que pasaba y Cynthia se aprovecho de eso y lo besa en los labios con amor y ardor. Cynthia en ese momento sintió mucho amor y gusto, una pasión secreta despertó en ese instante, y Sabrina asomada desde la tienda, se sintió celosa pero esta vez no hizo nada por el momento.

Al siguiente día...

Ash se despierta y vio esta vez a Cynthia dormida junto a él, y se sorprendio mucho de verla a ella dormida con él. Sneasel dormida en otra lado despierta y vio a Cynthia como se aprovecho de su distracción para acercarse a Ash, y esto la puso celosa. -Ah, Cynthia despierta, ya es de día. Dijo Ash para levantar a Cynthia, y ella se despierta y abraza a Ash. -Hola Ash, buenos días. Dijo Cynthia medio adormilada y se acercó y trato de besar a Ash con amor, y él se sorprende y se pone nervioso. -Ah no Cynthia, espera soy yo Ash, somos amigos. Dijo Ash para hacer reaccionar a Cynthia, y ella reacciona y se despierta bien, y la magia y el valor que sintió en la noche se desvanecen y Cynthia grita con sorpresa. -¡Kyaaaaaa! Grita Cynthia con sorpresa, y se levanta como rayo. -¡Shhh no grites, soy yo no te alarmes no paso nada! Dijo Ash mientras se levanta, y ve que muy poca luz se filtraba por las enredaderas que antes del amanecer volvieron a cubrir todo, y casi no dejan entrar ninguna luz solar.

De pronto Cynthia se toco en su cuerpo, y descubre que anoche sus sentimientos eran tan fuertes, y sintió tanto calor, que durmió junto a Ash completamente desnuda. Cynthia vuelve a gritar.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaa!

Grita Cynthia de nuevo, y se mete como rayo a la tienda, para vestirse, y Ash al voltear pudo ver a Cynthia corriendo a la tienda, y aun que estaba muy obscuro, creyó ver que ella estaba desnuda.

Ash se ruboriza y se voltea y se lleva una mano a la cabeza. -Cielos, ¿que voy ha hacer? Se dijo a si mismo, y Ash se acerca al fuego, se consumió hasta volverse cenizas. De pronto un movimiento a la derecha, y Ash voltea y pudo ver a una chica de coletas y cabello verde, con unos como pasadores rojos en la base de las coletas, y usaba un vestido blanco y de interior verde, y unas mallas verdes, y ella lo miraba con sus ojos rojos profundos.

La misteriosa chica lo miro, y sus ojos por un momento brillaron más rojos, y Ash se acerca y ella se da la vuelta y le hace señas para que lo siga. -Ven héroe, por aquí. Dijo la misteriosa chica, y Ash la sigue sin dudar.

Justo en ese momento, Cynthia ya vestida y Sabrina despierta, salen de la tienda, y ven el momento en que Ash se interna en el bosque seguido de una chica muy linda. -¡Ash no, no te vayas solo! Exclama Cynthia alarmada, y Sabrina se da cuenta de algo. -No nos escucha, esta hopnotizado debemos rescatarlo. Dijo Sabrina muy seria, y Cynthia asiente y Sneasel al regresar luego de que ventilo sus celos destruyendo una roca, se alarma mucho de saber que su amado Ash fue secuestrado por una chica que lo hipnotizo. Todo por que ella se distrajo y no lo protegió como debía.

Las chicas rápido recogen todo y se van a rescatar a Ash, del peligro más grande de todos, una misteriosa chica linda que hipnotiza hombres, obviamente para satisfacerse con ellos y luego los bota por ahí.

Las chicas horrorizadas por ese pensamiento, corren en la dirección dónde desapareció Ash. Para rescatarlo de esa misteriosa mujer.

Mientras que Kirlia vio todo, y se adelanto por otro camino, ya sabe adónde se llevaron a Ash, y quién es esa chica, y sabe que debe de actuar rápido si quiere salvar a Ash...

**Nota del author: **

Así termina este capítulo, y espero que les haya gustado, hubo mucha acción y algunas escenas interesantes, como el beso de Sneasel, y el de Cynthia, y los celos de las chicas entre ellas y Ash.

Además de que aparece uno de mis pokémon favoritos, Kirlia y la manera en que se esta relacionando con Ash me parece muy interesante, sin mencionar que a pesar de ser un pokémon macho igual parece que se enamoro de Ash, este Kirlia va a ser un personaje recurrente, y me pareció muy emotivas sus escenas, sin mencionar su gran fuerza y lo atrevido que es con Ash, tanto que provoco los celos de Sneasel que le disgusta ver a su querido Ash fijándose en él.

Por otro lado, ¿quién será la misteriosa chica que se llevo a Ash? Creo que algunos lo van a imaginar con la descripción que di, y se empiezan a poner calientes las cosas, con eso de que Cynthia duerme desnuda con Ash, espero un comentario de eso y de todo en general.

Para el próximo capítulo alegrense van a aparecer Zorua y Zoroark, dos pokémon hembra muy traviesas y atrevidas, que planean cosas con Ash, pero, ¿podrán hacerlas antes de ser interrumpidas? Sin mencionar que aun no han visto a la princesa del bosque, pero ya pronto aparecera.

Para el próximo capítulo una nueva rival, y tal vez una amiga de la infancia de Ash, y no, antes de que lo sugieran no es Serena, ella no me gusta como chica para Ash, pero será alguien muy interesante. Y por supuesto habrá más escenas románticas tanto con pokémon como con chicas humanas.

Eso es todo, nos vemos en el capítulo 6. "Pasiones y batallas en Pretarmir..." No se lo pierdan, hasta la próxima.

Yog fuera...


	6. Pasiones y batallas en Pretarmir

Capítulo 6. "Pasiones y batallas en Pretarmir..."

* * *

Ash fue secuestrado por una chica misteriosa salida de la nada que lo hipnotizo, y Cynthia estaba horrorizada ante la idea de perderlo, a él y a su amor. Sabrina se sentía igual, ya que en verdad lo ama, se ha enamorado de él, por la grandiosa oportunidad que representa para ella.

Pero, había una duda en la mente de Sabrina. -¡De prisa por aquí! ¡Ash no debió de ir muy lejos! Dijo Cynthia muy apurada, y Sabrina la detiene. -Alto. Antes dime una cosa Cynthia, estabas desnuda al entrar a la tienda. ¿No me digas que Ash y tú hicieron el amor? Pregunta Sabrina muy asustada por que no queria perder su oportunidad, y Cynthia se ruboriza un montón, ella en parte se esperaba esa pregunta. -No, yo y Ash no hicimos nada, él estaba profundamente dormido, y una vez recostada con él a mí me dio mucho calor. No estaba pensando con claridad, y quién sabe por que, yo me desvestí debajo de la sabana, y me sentí tan a gusto con Ash. Yo no se que me pasa cuando llega la noche, y estoy en presencia de Ash, siento que algo me pasa. Pero, no, no hicimos nada. Dijo Cynthia sincera y nerviosa por que no sabe por que ella siente tanta pasión por Ash, para ella Ash es él más sexy chico que existe, y le cuesta mucho trabajo no babear por él cuando esta en su presencia. Sabrina suspira y siguen a Sneasel que estaba siguiendo el rastro de Ash por el bosque.

* * *

Mientras en otra parte...

En lo profundo del bosque, una cierta figura avanza a gran velocidad, era Kirlia que no va a permitir que nada malo le pase a Ash, ya que ha decidido protegerlo. Kirlia avanza a gran velocidad, y luego llega a un cierto punto, una trifurcación, un camino a la derecha, otro a la izquierda, y otro más en el centro.

Kirlia sabe que el camino del centro, es el que conduce a la princesa, Pretarmir Akabara. Los otros son diversos senderos, uno es falso y da vueltas en círculos, y el otro lleva a un lago secreto en lo profundo del bosque, ese es precisamente por el que se llevaron a Ash.

Alrededor de ese lago, un grupo de pokémon guardianes se encuentran, protegiendo el sendero norte, y como defensa final en caso de una numerosa invación.

Kirlia sabe todo esto por que los otros guardianes se lo dijeron, pero, realmente él no es un guardian del bosque, ni le debe nada a la princesa. Ha llegado el momento de que junto a Ash, salga del laberinto hacia la luz, y vuelva a viajar junto a un humano otra vez...

Kirlia levanta su pequeña mano y la pone en su pecho, y aprieta su mano con determinación, por que la hora ha llegado, junto a Ash él va a viajar por el mundo, y aprenderá a volver a confiar en un humano...

Comó hace mucho lo hizo...

Kirlia tiene que hablar con Ash, de muchas cosas y de su pasado, pero principalmente Kirlia debe de hablar con él del futuro que les espera juntos.

Por que Kirlia finalmente lo ha decidido, él acompañara a Ash, y lo amara sin restricción alguna, ese es su verdadero deseo desde que lo vio y lo conoció. Ash es de confianza, eso es lo que el corazón de Kirlia le dice, y sabe que es verdad.

Kirlia mucho más contento avanza a gran velocidad para reunirse con su amado, solo eso es lo único que le importa a Kirlia y nada más que eso, y avanza rápidamente por el camino de la derecha...

* * *

Mientras en otra parte...

Justo en la entrada a ciudad plateada, Misty siente que por fin llego a un buen sitio, dónde podrá descansar y esperar a Ash, si todo sale bien en unos días debería verlo de nuevo.

Misty esta un poco preocupada por Ash, ya que esta solo en un bosque medio raro y tenebroso, en compañia de dos chicas que en un momento de calentura, quién sabe que puedan hacer...

Misty agita su cabeza, y siente calor en todo el cuerpo, y prefiere ni pensar que puede perder su oportunidad de ser la primera con Ash.

Justo en ese momento, una chica de cabello azul rey con un gorro blanco, se acerca al centro pokémon, y suspira un poco. -Ay, espero que de verdad Ash no vaya a tardar, la profesora Evelin me dijo que él ya no tarda en venir. Ay, espero verlo pronto, ay querido Ash, como te he extrañado tanto, mi querido amigo de la infancia. Dijo la chica de largo cabello azul rey volteada, y ella abre la puerta, y Misty se queda sorprendida de ver a otra persona que conoce a Ash.

Misty se molesta con esta chica desconocida, de como trece años, igual que Sabrina, y decide ir a verla y hablar con ella de varias cosas. Por que si escucho bien, llamo a Ash, "amigo de la infancia" y eso puede ser un problema para ella y sus planes de seducir a Ash.

Misty entrá ella también al centro pokémon, y se sorprende de ver a no solo la chica misteriosa de hace rato, si no al profesor Oak, y a la profesora Evelin hablando con esa chica como si nada.

Misty se quedó impactada, ¿no que el laboratorio del profesor Oak esta en pueblo paleta? ¿Qué hace aquí tan lejos de su laboratorio?

-Muy bien, has hecho bien en venir a esperar y a ayudar con el reacomodo de nuestro laboratorio ambulante. Te felicito mucho Dawn. Dijo el profesor Oak medio serio pero sonriendo amable, y la chica llamada Dawn asintió y sonrió muy linda ante la mención de Ash. -Muchas gracias Profesor, no tiene nada de que preocuparse, yo vine con gusto al escuchar que es algo sobre Ash, siempre estoy lista para ayudar a Ash en cualquier cosa. Dijo Dawn sonriendo linda y sincera, era muy obvio para Misty que esta chica tiene poderosos sentimientos por Ash, ya que al mencionarlo lo hace en un tono especial de voz.

La profesora Evelin sonrie y asiente. -Eso me alegra mucho Dawn, es muy bueno que hayas venido desde Sinno, ¿no te molesta estar separada de tu familia? Pregunta Evelin con una sonrisa amable, y Dawn se voltea y niega con la cabeza, ya que ella es muy feliz de tener la oportunidad de verlo de nuevo. -No se preocupe por mí, en realidad mis padres ya están enterados de mi presencia aquí, y están contentos de que pueda ayudar al profesor Oak. Además de que al quedarme por aquí podré ver a Ash de nuevo, hace años que no nos vemos, y quiero verlo y saber si él esta bien, y por supuesto acompañarlo en su viaje si es posible. Dijo Dawn sincera y emocionada de ver de nuevo a Ash, y Misty atrás de ella escuchándo todo, se sintió celosa de esta chica y al verla tan interesada en Ash, hizo que ella se diera cuenta de que él es muy popular.

Misty se acerca y Evelin voltea y la ve, y sonrie con gusto. -Ah parece que Ash ya esta muy cerca de venir. Dijo Evelin al ver a Misty y reconocerla como una de las chicas que acompaña a Ash, y Dawn se voltea. -¡Querido Ash, cuanto sin verte, ven te he extrañado mucho! Dijo Dawn muy contenta y emocionada, y Misty se sorprende de ver que Dawn le tiene ventaja, Misty nunca se imagino que Dawn sea una amiga de la infancia de Ash, y que además ella sea una chica con grandes pechos a pesar de su edad.

* * *

Mientras en lo profundo del bosque...

En un punto desconocido en la parte más profunda del bosque, una pokémon Zorua estaba jugando mientras espera a que una amiga regrese con comida, y mientras a la sombra de un gran árbol, una hermosa y poderosa Zoroark descansa de una noche larga. Zorua es una pokémon guardiana del bosque, y Zoroark es igual que ella, solo que por sus grandes poderes ella es a veces requerida por la princesa para ciertas misiones.

Ambas pokémon zorro son muy raras, ya que tanto en la especie Zorua como en la Zoroark es muy raro encontrar hembras, son más abundantes los machos que las hembras, y ellas ya tienen experiencia con los machos inútiles de varios tipos y especies.

Zorua admira a su amiga Zoroark, y espera algún día poder evolucionar en una Zoroark tan hermosa y poderosa. Justo estaba pensando en eso, cuando escucha unos pasos.

-¿Ya volvíste amiga? ¿Me trajiste algo rico para comer? Pregunta con cierta impaciencia Zorua, y de entre los matorrales sale una chica de ojos rojos y cabello verde, y ella se voltea y sonrie, y asiente. -Así es, te traje algo interesante, o más bien alguien, un verdadero héroe. Dijo la misteriosa chica de cabello verde, y se voltea y aparece Ash hipnotizado, y Zorua se sorprende. -¡Un humano! ¡¿Por qué tragiste a un humano hasta aquí?! Exclama Zorua medio alarmada, y Zoroark al escuchar de un humano se despierta. -¿Un humano? Dijo Zoroark y se despierta y voltea, y ve a Zorua reclamándole a su amiga, y al humano que era Ash, y Zoroark sonrie lascivamente y se moja los labios.

-Mmm... no esta nada mal, es justo de mi tipo. Se dijo a si misma Zoroark, y mientras Zorua se molesta. -¿Por qué trajiste a un humano? Esto no esta bien, ve a tirarlo por ahí. Dijo Zorua medio molesta, ella se esperaba algo de comer, no a un humano. Pero, Zoroark se levanta y se acerca. -No, espera un poco, las noches en el bosque son frías y solitarias, hace mucho que extraño los brazos de un macho como me envuelven y me hacen sentir bien. A mí si me gusta que hayas traído a un humano. Dijo Zoroark sonriendo alegre, y la chica de cabello verde sonrie ruborizada. -¿Verdad que sí? Yo también extraño a los machos, y al ver a este humano me dije a mi misma, este debe ser un héroe, como el que enamoro a la princesa hace mucho. Dijo la chica de cabello verde, y abraza el brazo de Ash y acaricia su rostro con su mano delicadamente.

Zoroark y la chica de cabello verde se empiezan a reir, y Zorua las vio medio confundida. -No entiendo que tiene de grandioso un humano, y más aun cualquier macho, son inutiles no saben hacer nada bien. Además ningún humano tiene permitido llegar tan profundo en el bosque, debemos proteger a la princesa. Dijo Zorua medio molesta, y Zoroark se voltea y sonrie un poco. -Dices eso por que nunca has probado a un macho, pero nosotras ya tenemos experiencia, y hemos extrañado a un chico desde hace ya un tiempo. Dijo Zoroark con una sonrisa amable, pero Zorua se molesta.

-¡Oye! Dijo Zorua medio molesta de que le restrieguen en la cara su inexperiencia, y la chica de cabello verde se reía, y se abraza a Ash hipnotizado. -Es verdad, nosotras ya tenemos experiencia, de hecho gracias a que hice el amor con un chico humano, yo adquirí el poder de transformarme en humana. Dijo la chica misteriosa, y su cuerpo brillo y regreso a ser una Kirlia con la capacidad de transformarse en humana, y Zoroark asintió y ella tiene el mismo poder. -Es verdad desde esa vez que me deje llevar, yo adquirí el mismo poder, y además me crecieron estos hermosos pechos. Este humano se ve muy bien, no puedo esperar a sentirlo conmigo. Dijo Zoroark con mucho interés y ella se veía más femenina, y más humana que otras Zoroark, hasta la especie de armadura en el pecho y los hombros parece simular un par de pechos, y la Kirlia sonrió amorosa.

-Vamos a llevarlo a un sitio más tranquilo y apartado, ¿qué tal el lago? Me gustaria mucho después de hacerlo, darme un baño y por que no, lavarlo a él también. De ese modo se querrá quedar con nosotras más tiempo. Dijo Kirlia con toda la intención de que Ash se quede con ellas, y Zoroark sonrie y asiente. -Que buena idea, me gusta. Ven querido, deja que one-chan (hermana mayor en japones) te cuide y te conscienta. Dijo Zoroark y se acerca para abrazar a Ash y colocar de manera sugerente su cabeza entre sus pechos, y Kirlia sonreía y se sentía muy feliz.

Zorua no estaba tan contenta, y más bien le parece que este humano les traera problemas.

Justo estaba pensando en eso, cuando una voz las detiene. -¡Alto! Dijo alguien, y las tres respingan, y de pronto se aparece Kirlia para defender a Ash. Zorua al ver a su amigo guardian se siente feliz, pero luego vio que él se veía diferente, como mucho más fuerte y determinado a algo.

Las dos pokémon se separan por un momento de Ash, y Kirlia las ve con el ceño fruncido, y luego se intenta acercar a Ash, pero Zoroark se pone frente a él.

-Se puede saber, ¿qué quieres? Pregunta Zoroark medio seria cruzada de brazos, y Kirlia la ve muy seriamente. -Vine para llevarme a Ash, y rescatarlo de ustedes. No esta bien que lo mantengan hipnotizado, voy a protegerlo de cualquiera que lo amenace. Dijo Kirlia muy serio y firme, y Zorua se queda sorprendida, ese chico tan lindo le estaba dando la espalda a la princesa, y se estaba uniéndo a ese humano.

Zoroark sonrie y asiente. -Ya veo, te has vuelto un traidor, ese humano te ha afectado pero, creo que tienes razón, yo ni lo conozco pero ya siento que no quiero separarme de él. Dijo Zoroark con una sonrisa feroz, y Kirlia a su lado sonrie. -Yo igual, es un héroe y lo quiero para mí, siento que cuando lo vi no pude resistirme. Él es la clase de chico que quiero y que me gusta. Dijo la Kirlia amiga de Zoroark con una sonrisa de deseo por Ash, y Kirlia se pone en guardia, y Zorua se pone en medio. -No espera Kirlia, ¿por qué haces esto? No entiendo, somos aliados, somos guardianes y protegemos el bosque y a la princesa. No debemos pelear entre nosotros. Dijo Zorua que en realidad tiene sentimientos por Kirlia desde hace mucho, y Kirlia por un momento baja la guardia, y en el acto Zoroark se le hecha encima, y lo golpea desprevenido con un puño de fuego, que lo manda a volar hasta que se estrella contra un árbol, y Zorua corre a ayudarlo.

-¡Kirlia! ¿Estas bien? ¿Por qué le hiciste eso? Pregunta Zorua mientras Kirlia estaba tumbado en el piso inconsciente por el momento, y Zoroark sonrie. -Se puso en mi camino, y además ahora que esta inconsciente puedes hacer lo que quieras con él. Deberías agrádecermelo. Dijo Zoroark sonriendo pícaramente, y Zorua respinga y se ruboriza. -¡N-no es lo que crees, y-yo solo estoy preocupada por un aliado, eso es todo! Dijo Zorua muy nerviosa por que en realidad si le gusta Kirlia y mucho, y Zoroark sonrie. -Bien, haz lo que quieras, nosotras nos vamos a divertir con este chico. Dijo Zoroark que hace rato ya siente los deseos aumentar, y Kirlia sonrie seductoramente y asiente feliz. -Exacto, ya que ya lo traje, vamos a darle mucho amor y muchas caricias de toda clase, y él se va a quedar con nosotras. Dijo Kirlia y toma a Ash de la mano y él aun hipnotizado se va con las dos pokémon hembras, al sitio del lago.

Zorua se quedó atrás no sabiendo que hacer, y atendiendo a Kirlia inconsciente.

-Ay no, ¿qué debo hacer? A este paso la princesa despertará y se pondrá furiosa de ver a los guardianes fuera de su posición. Dijo Zorua a si misma, pero ella no podía dejar atrás a su querido Kirlia y más estando herido.

Zorua decide quedarse al lado de Kirlia hasta que despierte, ya que no puede dejarlo solo.

* * *

Mientras en otra parte...

Cynthia estaba muy preocupada por Ash, y Sabrina estaba igual pero, no les quedaba de otra que seguir el rastro de Ash, pero el avance se dificultaba con un montón de Beedril y Pinsir, y un muy molesto Syther, que no dejaba de molestarlas. Sneasel se lanza al combate con furia, y los insectos persistentes atacaban con todo para impedir el paso de las chicas.

Cynthia saca a Riolu y apoya a Sneasel, y entre las dos pokémon hacen una abertura en la oleada de pokémon insecto. Sabrina saca a Kadabra y usando su poder psíquico, logra usar una barrera y bloquear el paso de los insectos. -¡Esa barrera no durara mucho, ahora corran al interior del bosque! Exclama Sabrina y Cynthia rápido toma la delantera y era seguida por Sabrina y Sneasel y Riolu.

Todas ellas corren hasta dar con una trifurcación en el camino, y no estaban seguras de que camino tomar. -Sabrina, ¿qué camino es el correcto? Pregunta Cynthia indecisa de cual es el correcto, y Sabrina se voltea a Sneasel. -Por favor Sneasel, muéstranos el camino correcto. Dijo Sabrina segura de que Sneasel sabe cual es el camino correcto, y ella asiente y toma el camino de la derecha.

Cynthia y Sabrina corren detrás de Sneasel, y Cynthia piensa: "No te preocupes Ash mi amor, ya vamos a rescatarte" Pensó Cynthia y corre más rápido para ayudar a Ash

* * *

Mientras en otra parte...

Kirlia lentamente regresa a la consciencia, y Zorua se alegra de verlo como ya se esta recuperando. -¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy? Pregunta Kirlia desorientado un poco, y Zorua se acerca y sonrie. -Que bueno que ya estas bien Kirlia, no te muevas te puedes lastimar. Dijo Zorua preocupada por él, y contenta de verlo mucho mejor, y Kirlia al verla subitamente recuerda todo lo que paso antes de su desmayo, Ash fue secuestrado por ese par de hembras, la otra Kirlia guardiana, y Zoroark una hembra que ya tiene experiencia con humanos, y Kirlia se lavanta de golpe.

-¡Espera no te muevas! Acabas de despertar, no te precipites tanto. Dijo Zorua que esta muy preocupada por él, y tiene mucho interés en él como pareja y amado. Pero Kirlia la hizo a un lado. -No, lo lamento pero no puedo quedarme aquí, debo ir a rescatar a Ash, no puedo permitir que nada malo le pase, él es muy importante para mí. Dijo Kirlia seguro de lo que siente por Ash, y Zorua se sorprende mucho. -Pero, ¡él es un humano! Exclama Zorua medio molesta y se siente muy dolida, y Kirlia se mantiene firme por los sentimientos que tiene por Ash. Zorua no podía creer lo que sentía de Kirlia, por que era muy obvio que él esta verdaderamente enamorado de ese humano, y eso le daba muchos celos a Zorua.

-No me importa que Ash sea un humano, yo lo protegere de cualquier peligro, él es a quién he decidido seguir de ahora en adelante. Lo lamento Zorua, mi corazón se ha decidido a volver a confiar en un humano. Lo siento, pero ha llegado el momento de decirle adiós a este lugar, y seguir con mi viaje pero al lado de un humano tan confiable como lo es Ash. Dijo Kirlia sincero y decidido a seguir a su corazón a dónde sea que lo lleve, y Zorua no quería que él se vaya, por que lo ama.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué pasará si Ash te traiciona como el último humano? ¿Qué vas a hacer entonces? Pregunta Zorua para hacer reflexionar a Kirlia, y él sonrie contento y niega con la cabeza. -No. Eso no va a pasar, Ash es muy amable y noble, él es de confianza y es incapaz de traicionar a alguien cercano o querido para él. Así es Ash, yo lo sé muy bien por que puedo sentirlo, la clase de sentimientos en su corazón. Dijo Kirlia y puso sus manos en su pecho.

-Yo confió en Ash, y además lo amo, yo no voy a permitir que nada malo le pase, por eso no puedo perder el tiempo. Dijo Kirlia y se da la vuelta y con una amplia sonrisa se va corriendo, para ayudar a Ash, y Zorua no quería que nada malo le pase, y ella también sale a perseguirlo.

* * *

Mientras en el lago secreto...

Zoroark y Kirlia llegan al lago secreto del bosque, y se empiezan a emocionar, y voltean a ver al hipnotizado Ash, y sonrien contentas de por fin tener un chico lindo para ellas. Zoroark se acerca y abraza a Ash, y coloca su cabeza entre sus pechos, y siente los latidos acelerados de su corazón.

-Oye Kirlia, despierta a este humano, me gusta más cuando están despiertos, y se resisten un poco. Eso me prende mucho. Dijo Zoroark con una sonrisa pícara, y Kirlia puso su mano en su boca, y se reía muy divertida. -Siempre eres igual, esta bien, lo despertare. Dijo Kirlia con una sonrisa calculadora, y se acerca con un movimiento sensual de sus caderas, y sus ojos brillan por un momento y se acerca para besar a Ash. -Mmm~ despierta querido~ Dijo Kirlia sensualmente después del beso, y sus ojos brillan rojo por un momento, y los ojos de Ash brillan azul por un momento, y parpadea un par de veces, y luego reacciona y se zafa de los brazos de Kirlia, y voltea a todos lados confundido.

Ash se sorprende de ver a dos pokémon hembra, pero de aspecto tan humano, y Zoroark sonrie pícaramente. -Gracias amiga, ahora que esta despierto me gusta mucho más, ahora deja que lo ablande y luego podrás hacer todas las cosas lascivas que quieras. Dijo Zoroark en un tono bajo de voz, y Ash voltea hacia el lago. -¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó? Pregunta Ash confundido por que no sabe ni recuerda como llego aquí, y Zoroark se acerca con un movimiento sexy de sus caderas, y abraza a Ash. -No tengas miedo, nosotras ya tenemos experiencia con los humanos, ahora ven acercate, deja que te acaricie, como una linda hermana mayor con su lindo hermano menor. Dijo Zoroark con voz sensual y con eso dicho, coloca la cabeza de Ash contra sus pechos.

Ash tomado por sorpresa trata de resistirse, y se remueve inquieto, mientras intenta zafarse del abrazo sexy de Zoroark. -¡No espera! ¡Suéltame no quiero esto! ¡Tengo que salir del bosque, y reencontrarme con mis amigas! Exclama Ash un poco sorprendido de ver como pueden hablar, y del comportamiento de ambas hembras, mientras forcejea con Zoroark e intenta zafarse, pero en sus movimientos Ash sin querer, aprieta los pechos de Zoroark y provoca que ella suelte un grito y un gemido de placer.

-¡Wuaaaaah! ¡Ahhhhhh... síiiiiii que bien se siente, tu hermana esta muy complacida, me encanta que se resistan me prende mucho! ¡Ahhhhhh... me encanta la sensación en mis pechos, toca un poco más hermanito, oh si lo amo, no me puedo resistir a ti! ¡Wuaaaaaah la sensación es tan buena, siento mucho calor, si solo un poco más, dame máaaas hermanito! Exclama Zoroark con placer inmenso mientras sujeta la cabeza de Ash contra sus pechos, y la sensación de su cuerpo pegado al cuerpo de Ash era muy fuerte, y Zoroark pega rítmicamente sus caderas contra el cuerpo de Ash, al ritmo de su pasión y de su deseo bailando con su corazón acelerado.

Kirlia observaba con una sonrisa divertida lo mucho que Zoroark disfrutada de ese chico, y se acerca por detrás, y Ash por fin logra zafarse y se aparta de Zoroark muy apenado. -¡No basta! No tengo tiempo para esto, debo encontrarme con mis amigas, y tenemos que salir del bosque. Dijo Ash apresurado, y Zoroark muy ruborizada se acerca con un movimiento sensual de sus caderas. -No te separes de mí, hace frió deja que te caliente con mi cuerpo. Sí te incomoda que yo esté en esta forma, puedo transformarme en una linda chica para ti, ¿verdad que eso te gustaría? Dijo Zoroark con voz sensual y linda sonrisa, y Ash retrocede, hasta que se topa con Kirlia detrás de él.

Ash se voltea sorprendido, y Kirlia sonrie y toma una de las manos de él, y la pone sobre sus pechos, y sonrie amorosa. -Así mi amado héroe, te amo puedes tocar como quieras~ Dijo Kirlia amorosamente y siente una sensación maravillosa en todo su ser, y Ash se zafa de ella y se da la vuelta, y sale corriendo al lago.

Zoroark y Kirlia al ver como se resiste, salen corriendo en persecución de su amado, y saben que este chico es perfecto como pareja para ambas.

* * *

Mientras en ciudad plateada...

Misty estaba muy sorprendida y celosa, esa Dawn es una amiga de la infancia de Ash, y además tiene pechos grandes. Dawn por otro lado estaba pensando mucho en Ash, y solo desea verlo para abrazarlo y darle la sorpresa de que vea su desarrollo. Dawn siente mucha pasión y mucho deseo y ella no es tan inocente como parece, a sus trece años Dawn ya tiene deseos y sentimientos un tanto lujuriosos por Ash, su amado amigo de la infancia.

Mientras Dawn estaba sentada en una banca, frente al centro pokémon, los profesores Evelin y Oak, estaban muy ocupados con la reacomodación de su laboratorio, en el museo. Mientras Misty esa mañana fue a pescar, para distraerse, y tratar de no pensar en sus celos de ver a esa Dawn con pechos grandes, esperar a Ash como si no tuviera otra cosa que hacer.

Dawn estaba suspirando por Ash, hace mucho ella cuando lo conoció, pensó que era un chico normal, pero en el momento de que se enamora de él, ella cambió y ahora que ha pasado el tiempo, el cuerpo de Dawn refleja sus deseos y sus sentimientos. Dawn solo desea abrazar con mucho cariño a Ash, y poner su cabeza entre sus pechos es una buena manera de indicarle como ha cambiado, y la clase de sentimientos que tiene por él.

Justo mientras Dawn pensaba en estas cosas, aparece Red y Yellow que ya terminaron de explorar la ruta que da un rodeo al bosque. Red al acercarse al centro pokémon, se queda viendo a Dawn a la que reconoció como una amiga de Ash de su infancia, pero lo que lo dejo sorprendido fue el tamaño de sus pechos. -Vaya no me esperaba volver a verte Dawn. Veo que has cambiado, y me imagino que debes de estar esperando al inútil y perdedor de Ash, ¿verdad? Dijo Red con sarcasmo, y Dawn con su cabeza en sus manos, mirando al horizonte pensativa y nostalgica, se voltea mientras juguetea con sus piernas. -Ah el perdedor de Red, se puede saber, ¿a qué vienes? ¿Solo vienes a molestar? Ni se te ocurra imaginar este cuerpo contigo, por que yo solamente soy de Ash. Dijo Dawn muy molesta con Red y con su mirada lujuriosa, y Red se molesta de verla insultando su habilidad. -Te equivocas, frente a ti esta parado el gran campeón de Kanto. Voy a derrotar a todos los lideres de gimnasio, y me convertire en el mejor entrenador. Dijo Red muy confiado y seguro, pero Dawn lo miro con frialdad.

-Si como no. Perdedor inútil. Dijo Dawn con desprecio, y Red se molesta, y alza su mano con una pokébola. -Ahora mismo te voy a demostrar de lo que estoy hecho. Dijo Red confiado, y Dawn asintió y sonrió linda. -Si, de basura. Dijo Dawn con frialdad y despreció, y Red se cae al piso, y luego se levanta y se pone en guardia, para luchar. -¡No, yo no estoy hecho de basura, mi calidad como entrenador es superior a la de Ash, ahora a pelear! Dijo Red listo para pelear con Dawn, y ella de un salto se pone de pie, y alza su mano con una pokébola. -Bien, te voy a poner en tu lugar tonto, sal ahora Froslass. Dijo Dawn y saco a su poderosa Froslass, y Red estaba confiado, y saca a Pidgeotto y sonrie confiado en la velocidad de su pokémon.

Dawn sonrió disimuladamente, por que ella esta lista para destruir al tonto de Red, por que se atrevió a insultar a su amado Ash.

Ambos se preparan y se ponen en guardia listos para el duelo.

* * *

Mientras en lo profundo del bosque...

Ash corrió hasta que llego a la orilla del lago secreto, y se detuvo sin saber que hacer. Por un lado, Ash esta separado de sus amigas, que deben de estar preocupadas por él, y además no tiene a sus pokémon, por lo que no tiene muchas opciones.

Ash pudo escuchar los pasos de esas dos pokémon hembra, que están muy interesadas en él. Zoroark y Kirlia lo empezaron a buscar, y Ash se escondió detrás de unos arbustos, Ash tenía que pensar en una forma de escapar de esta extraña situación. Zoroark y Kirlia estaban buscando y Ash decide ir por otro lado, tratando de moverse lo más sigilosamente posible para que no lo descubran, y rápido hace un movimiento detrás de los arbustos.

Ya casi llegaba detrás de un árbol grande y frondoso, que le serviría de escondite por un rato, cuando una rama pisada cruje, Ash se detiene paralizado, y Zoroark y Kirlia de inmediato voltean con ojos fosforecentes, y se lanzan al lugar de dónde provino el ruido.

Ash en un movimiento felino se escapa de Zoroark, y se pierde en la espesura de las plantas selvaticas. -No lo dejes escapar amiga, ya no resisto más, quiero estar con él y hacerlo sentir muy bien y querido, ven querido héroe, sabes que te va a gustar estar con nosotras. Dijo Kirlia llamando a Ash, y Zoroark buscaba entre las hojas y plantas, y Ash escondido entre dos árboles, las miraba atentamente aun en las sombras perpetuas del bosque.

Ash suspira sin hacer ruido, y piensa bien en su situación, si de verdad quiere salir del bosque en una pieza, tal vez no sea mala idea cooperar un poco con Kirlia y con Zoroark. Ambas se ven un poco desesperadas de estar con él, y eso puede ser una ventaja para él, sus defensas mentales deben de estar debiles en este momento.

Ash asiente consigo mismo, y luego sale de su escondite, si quiere salir, no le queda de otra más que hipnotizarlas.

Ash sonrie y llama la atención de ambas, y ellas voltean de inmediato. -Hey, por aquí estoy, ya no voy a correr. Dijo Ash confiado en su plan, y ambas corren a donde estaba y lo abrazan con gusto, y Ash de forma atrevida le da un beso a Zoroark, y ella siente que se derrite de placer. -¡Oye! ¿Qué hay de mí? Dijo Kirlia impasciente por recibir su beso, y Ash se separa de Zoroark que estaba positivamente encantada, y Ash se voltea y sonrie. -Es verdad, aquí voy, ven aquí. Dijo Ash y se acerca y de improviso besa a Kirlia y la abraza fuertemente, y ella lo abraza muy fuerte y aprieta sus manos en la espalda de Ash, mientras siente que pierde el control.

Luego Ash abraza y acaricia los pechos de Zoroark, y Kirlia luego del beso estaba en el piso de rodillas, la fuerza se fue por completo de ella, y Zoroark gemía de placer al sentir las manos de Ash. -¡Mmm! Síiiii se siente tan bien, querido por favor... ¡ahhhhhh! No me sueltes por favor, ¡yo te amo! Exclama Zoroark y siente que se derrite, esto era mil veces mejor de lo que esperaba, y Kirlia estaba muy contenta y ruborizada se recuesta y se pone en una pocisión sugerente. -Ven héroe mío, unete a mí y te dare todos mis poderes, si lo haces te seguire hasta el fin del mundo. Dijo Kirlia sonriendo seductoramente, y Zoroark se separa de Ash, y ella también se recuesta, lista para lo siguiente.

Ash se acerca con una sonrisa y besa apasionadamente a Zoroark, y ella se ruboriza al tope al sentir tanta pasión y amor, no puede controlar sus emociones ni detener sus sentimientos, son demasiado poderosos. -Eso es, disfruta un poco más, deja que te toque de formas que te gustan, ya veras como lo vas a disfrutar aun más. Dijo Ash susurrando en una voz sensual, mientras muerde un poco la oreja de Zoroark, y ella siente que pierde el control, y gime aun más de placer, y luego Ash se voltea y acaricia los pechos de Kirlia, y ella siente muy bien todo su cuerpo.

Ash se concentra y besa a Kirlia, y ella siente que todo su cuerpo comienza a arder de pasión por él, que la besa la acepta, y la hace sentir tan bien y contenta. Ash sonrie y sus ojos brillan intensamente azules, y tanto Kirlia como Zoroark se quedan viendo los ojos de Ash, y entrecierran sus ojos, y estos se nublan un poco.

Ahora ellas estaban bajo su control, y Ash sonrie. -Ahora las dos se van a quedar dormidas, y cuando despierten se sentiran muy bien y con energía. Yo mientras voy a salir del bosque, ahora duerman. Dijo Ash en una voz misteriosa y suave, en ese momento ambas se quedan dormidas, con amplias sonrisas, tal vez estaban soñando con él o algo.

Ash sonrie un poco y se levanta y se dio la vuelta, y justo cuando se da la vuelta, alguien lo toma del cuello, y aprieta con una fuerza tremenda. -¡¿Qué?! Exclama Ash en una voz ahogada, y una voz misteriosa de una figura obscura le habla. -¿Creíste que te dejaría escapar de mis dominios, humano? Dijo la sombra misteriosa que sujetaba a Ash del cuello, y él trataba desesperadamente de zafarse, la sombra levantó a Ash del piso y él supo que este es su enemigo.

Ash tiene que hacer algo, antes de que lo estrangule...

* * *

Mientras en ciudad plateada...

Dawn sonrie contenta, Red estaba devastado, Pidgeotto fue un completo fracaso contra Froslass, el pokémon volador quedó convertido en un impresionante bloque de hielo. Luego de un impresionante duelo contra Froslass, ella usa su poder especial, "Honda Gelida" y termina el duelo al congelar a Pidgeotto con su poder "Mirada Congelante" (Cold Glare en ingles) Red no se esperaba ese movimiento y perdió. -¡Maldición! Dijo Red arrodillado en el piso, y suelta un puño al piso sintiéndose impotente, y Dawn sonrie satisfecha. -Que eso te sirva de lección Red. Nadie que insulte a mi Ash, se quedara como si nada, aplastare a cualquiera que se ponga en mi camino. Ash es solo mío y de nadie más. Dijo Dawn con una mirada de miedo, como un tempano de hielo en un mar gelido, y luego ella se da la vuelta al interior del centro pokémon, y Misty vio la clase de chica poderosa y despiadada que en realidad es Dawn.

Misty se quedó pensando en una forma de neutralizar a Dawn, para que no se vuelva un obstaculo para Ash, pero será muy díficil derrotarla solamente a ella, una entrenadora poderosa y que desprecia a sus oponentes, con un cuerpo sexy pero que es una trampa mortal, Misty suspira y camina al interior del centro pokémon, con muchas cosas en que pensar. -Pero que chica tan temible, se ve que realmente quiere a Ash con ella, y parece que esta un poco obsesionada con él. Espero que ella no vaya a resultar ser un problema para Ash. Se dijo a si misma Misty, mientras ve a Red y a Yellow al frente hablando con la enfermera Joy.

Dawn sentada en una silla del centro pokémon, miestras espera a que Froslass se recupere, piensa y suspira en su adorado Ash. -Espero que vengas pronto, querido Ash. Te extraño mucho, y tengo tantas cosas que contarte. Se dijo a si misma Dawn con una sonrisa nostalgica en sus labios, y ella suspira mientras espera a que aparezca Ash en cualquier momento...

* * *

Mientras en el lago secreto...

Kirlia seguido de Zorua llegan al lago secreto, y encuentran a Zoroark y a la otra Kirlia profundamente dormidas, y Kirlia nota los signos de una batalla, y piensa que tal vez Ash fue atacado por la princesa.

Definitivamente no estaba aquí, y lo más probable es que fue llevado contra su voluntad al sitio central del bosque, dónde la princesa tiene su trono y su sitio de control. -Tengo que ir al sitio de la princesa, debo rescatar a Ash a como de lugar. Dijo Kirlia decidido a salvar a Ash, y Zorua se preocupa. -Pero, ese humano es el enemigo de la princesa, no sobrevivira a una lucha contra ella. Mejor deja que lo mate, así todo regresara a lo normal. Dijo Zorua que no quería que nada malo le pase a su amado Kirlia, pero él negó con la cabeza. -No puedo hacer eso, lo siento ya me decidí mi lugar esta con Ash, lo siento. Dijo Kirlia y se da la vuelta y corre al centro del bosque, y Zorua al verlo tan determinado se preocupa mucho más por él, y ella también lo sigue dispuesta a todo.

* * *

Mientras en el centro del bosque...

Donde todas las energías misticas del bosque se concentran, donde los árboles son más selvaticos y viejos, en ese sitio hay un estanque de energía pura en estado líquido, que es el centro mismo del bosque. En ese sitio hay una extraña claridad azulada, y el agua brilla blanco azulado con una energía extraña.

En ese sitio Ash que había quedado inconsciente, despierta casi a orillas del estanque, él se voltea y lentamente se levanta, mientras en el interior del estanque, una figura femenina se mueve en el interior de la energía líquida.

Ash observa a la figura femenina moverse, hasta que esta sale del estanque, salpicando agua y la rara energía con un movimiento hacia atrás de su cabeza.

Ash se queda sorprendido de verla, y ella se voltea y lo ve con sus ojos rojos, en una mirada seria y fija. -¡¿No puede ser?! ¿Tú eres la princesa? Eres una Gardevoir. Dijo Ash sorprendido, y la Gardevoir sale del agua, y Ash puede ver que esta completamente desnuda, sin la extraña ropa blanca que la caracteriza, y ella es realmente muy hermosa.

Su piel era blanca y parecía que tenía pechos, y su cuerpo es hermoso y femenino, en definitiva se veía como una princesa de verdad.

Gardevoir sale del estanque, y alza su mano. -Yo soy Pretarmir Akabara, soy la princesa del bosque, mi nombre es Lillian. Ahora humano, te doy a escojer, vida o muerte. Si te conviertes en mi aliado, y vives a mi lado te perdonare la vida, pero si me rechazas te vuelves mi enemigo y no te dejare pasar, y te matare. De todos modos nunca saldras de este bosque, aun si escojes vida. Entonces, ¿cual es tu respuesta?

* * *

**Nota del ****author:**

Así termina el capítulo 6, y pasaron muchas cosas. Como vieron la misteriosa chica resulto ser Kirlia hembra, y aparece Zoroark en varias escenas picosas.

También aparece Dawn pero cambiada, su personalidad es distinta y su aspecto también, en este capítulo pasaron algunas cosas interesantes, pero Ash tendrá que luchar contra la poderosa princesa del bosque, la Gardevoir Lillian.

Sobre la pregunta principal de Zerok sí habrá lemon, pero hasta que Ash tenga su tercera medalla de gimnasio. Sin embargo, habrá muchas escenas picosas y de acción, sin mencionar a más pokémon como la Kirlia hembra que se puede transformar en humana.

En el siguiente capítulo la lucha de Ash contra la princesa Gardevoir Lillian, y más sobre Dawn y el resto de las chicas, y muchas otras sorpresas, eso es todo, espero que les guste este capítulo y esta historia gracias por seguirla hasta pronto.

Yog fuera...


	7. Lillian contra Ash

Capítulo 7. "Lillian contra Ash..."

* * *

Cynthia y Sabrina llegan al lago del bosque, y se dan cuenta de que la presencia de Ash se hace fuerte, antes de desaparecer. Las dos muy preocupadas encuentran a un par de pokémon hembra, Zoroark, Kirlia ambas profundamente dormidas por un ataque hipnotico.

Luego el rastro de Ash desaparece, por un movimiento de teletransportación, Sabrino supo todo esto gracias a su habilidad clarividente, y ahora sabe que Ash esta en el centro del bosque, obviamente peleando contra la princesa.

Ambas corren tan rápido como podian al centro del bosque, para ayudar a Ash en esta lucha, y salir del bosque cuanto antes.

* * *

Ash es arrojado contra un árbol con una fuerza brutal, un momento la princesa estaba inocentemente escuchando la negativa de Ash, hasta que un momento después, una honda psíquica lo saca volando hasta que se estrella contra un árbol.

Obviamente a la princesa le enfureció que la rechazara, y Ash estaba ahora muy herido, al tratar de levantarse él se lleva una mano a la boca, y escupe sangre.

"Daño interno masivo, costillas rotas dos, perdida de sangre y de fuerza, la princesa esta hablando en serio. Ella quiere matarme de verdad, creo que fue un error rechazarla, pero ya no puedo retractarme, ahora debo curarme rápido, o de lo contrarió me voy a desmayar, y no creo poder levantarme de nuevo si eso pasa..." Pensó en un rayo Ash, evaluando la situación en la que estaba, y se dio cuenta de que la princesa se estaba acercando con pasos firmes pero delicados. -Esto te lo buscaste tu solo, es una lastima, tenía la esperanza de que te quedaras conmigo y me protegieras, pero en vista de que no es así, me temo que tendré que eliminarte. Dijo Lillian con una voz extraña, amable sin furia, y con tristeza como si en verdad le doliera tener que luchar con él.

Ash se levanta y trata de correr para poner algo de distancia entre él y su oponente, pero casi pierde el equilibrio, y Lillian lo detiene antes de que caiga al piso y se de un golpe, luego Lillian se acerca y besa a Ash en los labios.

Ash se sorprende del repentino beso que le dio su enemiga, y luego siente que estando en los brazos de ella, pierde su energía y se da cuenta de que el beso le roba la energía. Ash con todas sus fuerzas empuja a Lillian lejos de él, y trata de correr, pero no puede por que las piernas no le responden, y se cae al piso, pero ya no siente el golpe.

La cabeza de Ash daba vueltas, más perdida de sangre mientras tose, las heridas internas son más graves de lo que pensó en un principio. Ash trata de alzar su mano y lo único que consigue es casi como por designio, acariciar suavemente la mejilla de Lillian que estaba a su lado, arrodillada junto a él, y ella al sentir las caricias se ruboriza un poco. "¿Es este mi fin?" Piensa Ash mientras su vista se nubla, y lo último que ve antes de desmayarse, en una misteriosa y tenue sonrisa de Lillian...

* * *

(...)

Ash...

Ash... Despierta... hijo. Una voz suena, y Ash se talla los ojos y despierta, luego voltea y ve la figura de su padre a su lado, y puede ver el esplendido cabello rosa durazno de su padre, él también heredo ese mismo cabello y color, y Ash sonrie al ver a su padre a su lado. -Buenos días padre, yo tuve ese sueño otra vez, estaba en un bosque obscuro, y luchaba con una princesa, pero parece que ella me derrotó. No sé por que pero, ese sueño se sentía tan real, era como estar despierto. Dijo Ash pensativo mientras le recuenta a su padre el sueño que tuvo, y su padre sonrie un poco, mientras esta sentado a su lado y voltea al cielo azul del medio día. -Ese no fue un sueño Ash, eso fue una visión del futuro, tienes algo del poder para ver el futuro, yo también he tenido la misma visión de ti. Dijo el padre de Ash, y él asiente por que sabe que su padre es muy sabio y de él heredo sus poderes, no tiene nada más que amor por él, aun cuando aun no tenga permitido ver a su madre.

Ash se estira y se recuesta en el césped de la pequeña loma donde estaban, en sus cinco años de vida, Ash ha visto muchas cosas y aprendido mucho, para algún día ser fuerte y cumplir con su destino, tal como ya lo ha previsto su padre.

Ash voltea y puede ver a su padre como se levanta, y él también se pone de pie, y su padre se voltea. -Ya descansamos lo suficiente, ahora ven, debemos ir a ver a tu hermana Ash. Ella debe de estar preocupada por ti y por nuestra tardanza. Dijo el padre de Ash, y él asiente y los dos regresan caminando a la aldea donde viven.

* * *

Ash y su padre regresan a la aldea, y rápido una niña de siete años se acerca, ella era la hermana mayor de Ash, Ashley molesta pone sus manos en sus caderas. -Bueno, se puede saber, ¿por qué se tardaron tanto? Pregunta Ashley con enfado, su largo cabello plateado y sus ojos color lila, se dice iguales a su madre, y Ash heredo las caracteristicas de su padre, el cabello rosa y los ojos azules.

Ash medio tímido se esconde detrás de su padre, abrazando sus piernas, y contesta con algunas vacilaciones de su parte. -Perdón, sin querer después del entrenamiento de mi padre, me quede dormido, por eso nos tardamos. Perdón. Dijo Ash muy tímido y un poco asustado, y Ashley suspira mientras que su padre se ríe con gusto.

Ashley voltea a ver a su padre. -¿Por qué te ries papá? Pregunta Ashley medio confundida, y su padre se separa de Ash, y comienza a caminar a la aldea, y se detiene y voltea hacia atrás con una sonrisa misteriosa. -Deberías ser más cariñosa con tu hermano menor, Ashley, no sabes cuendo lo vas a volver a ver. Dijo su padre en una voz misteriosa, y Ashley respinga. -¡Padre! Espera, ¿tuviste una visión del futuro? Por favor dime, ¿qué quieres decir? Pregunta Ashley muy preocupada igual que Ash, pero su padre solo sonrió y no dijo nada, y siguió caminando a la entrada de la aldea, con el sol de la tarde de frente. -Algún día lo entenderas Ashley... Dijo su padre con su voz siendo cargada por el viento, que soplaba en ese momento, y Ashley se sintió angustiada por las palabras de su padre.

Ash se quedó viendo la figura de su padre, con su ropa blanca hondeando al viento, y el pequeño se ruborizo un poco, tal vez cuando crezca se convierta en alguien parecido a su padre, quien sabe...

Ash sonrie y sigue a su padre, y Ashley estaba un poco preocupada, las visiones de su padre nunca fallan. Eso le preocupa a ella bastante, no quiere que nada malo le pase a Ash, su querido hermano menor, ella también sigue a su padre y sonrie un poco. En realidad Ashley esta encantada con su hermano menor, y su querido padre, a ella no le incomoda no conocer aun a su madre, pero ya pronto podrán verla...

* * *

Ash estaba en un abismo negro, nunca se había realmente preocupado por su crecimiento, y por la herencia de su padre, las cosas que aprendió y que su padre le enseño cuando era chico, el contacto con la figura paterna nunca lo hizo cuestionarse si era normal o no, el tener un padre como el que tuvo.

Sin embargo...

Ash siempre imagino que le pasaría cuando una de las visiones recurrentes de su padre se hicieran realidad...

-Escucha Ash, la muerte no existe para los que son como nosotros, la muerte no es el final. Dijo su padre mientras sumerje a Ash en un abismo con sus poderes, y él siente la presencia de su padre en todas partes, a su alrededor, arriba de él, debajo también, y en su interior...

-La muerte es solo, otra transformación... Solo comprenderas tus poderes, cuando mueras Ash... Por que la muerte no existe para nosotros... Susurra el padre de Ash en una voz misteriosa, y él siente como su fuerza se desvanece. -Aquellos que son Adeptos, están más allá de la rueda de la vida, y del soplo de la muerte... Eres un Adepto Ash, por lo tanto no debe haber temor de muerte en ti. Dijo su padre en una misteriosa voz, luego Ash sintió ya no solo su fuerza, si no su pensamiento desaparecer poco a poco.

Ash se prepara y cierra sus ojos...

La proxima vez que los abra, ya no será el mismo, si no que habrá cambiado...

Tal vez a una forma más parecida a la de su padre...

* * *

Ash abre sus ojos, y se encuentra dentró del misterioso lago líquido, él estaba seguro de que había muerto, pero no paso nada y aquí estaba otra vez.

Ash nada a la superficie, y al salir Lillian respinga al verlo emerjer de nuevo como si nada, él había muerto ella estaba segura, así que, ¿comó es que sigue vivo?

Ash respira el aire, y este entrá a sus pulmones sin problemas, sus heridas y costillas rotas sanaron sin problema. Ash llega a la orilla y tose solo un poco, algo de agua entró en su garganta, pero nada más.

Lillian se acerca un poco cautelosa, y Ash voltea a verla. -¿Por qué sigues vivo? Estoy segura de que habías muerto, estuve llorando tu muerte hasta hace poco, por que ver morir a un héroe como tú me entristeció mucho. Dijo Lillian medio sorprendida de verlo vivo, y Ash se tumba boca arriba y contesta. -No sé por que siguo vivo, tal vez tiene que ver que soy el hijo de mi padre. Dijo Ash medio pensativo, y Lillian se queda intrigada por lo que dijo. -Dime una cosa, ¿quién es tu padre? Pregunta Lillian muy intrigada y curiosa de saber por que solo con ser hijo de su padre, él no pueda morir, y Ash suspira y se levanta.

Ash voltea y se queda viendo a Lillian medio serio. -Mi padre, es como tú. Él no puede morir, por que los pokémon hada nunca mueren, renacen de sus cenizas. Se llamaba Krisaor, y era un Gardevoir macho, clase alpha. Dijo Ash revelando la completa e impactante verdad, Lillian se queda completamente de piedra al escuchar la verdadera identidad de Ash, y su padre.

Un pokémon macho alpha, tan fuerte como un legendario, esto es la verdadera fuerza y secreto de Ash, él es un humano mitad pokémon, nacido de madre humana, pero engendrado de un pokémon macho. -¡¿Qué has dicho?! Exclama Lillian totalmente sorprendida, y Ash se queda mirándola.

* * *

Sabrina y Cynthia ya casi llegan al centro del bosque, para ayudar a Ash, pero una barrera increíblemente poderosa les cierra el paso.

Cynthia se acerca a la barrera y la golpea y ataca varias veces, pero sin resultado alguno. -¡Diablos! ¡¿Qué demonios hace una barrera aquí?! ¡Sal de mi camino estúpida barrera! Exclama Cynthia extremadamente molesta con la barrera, y Sabrina la inspecciona detenidamente, y llega a una conclusión. -Esta no es la barrera al centro del bosque, esta es la barrera que impide nuestra salida, del otro lado esta el camino a plateada, esta controlada por la princesa. Dijo Sabrina que sabe todo esto por su habilidad clarividente, y Cynthia asintió. -Correcto, bien, ¿dónde esta Ash? ¿Equivocamos el camino en alguna parte? Pregunta Cynthia muy preocupada, y Sabrina niega con la cabeza. -Nada de eso, fuimos distraídas y distanciadas de Ash, por un poder hipnotico muy fuerte, esta flotando en el aire a nuestro alrededor. Dijo Sabrina medio seria, y Cynthia se molesta. -¡Ugh! ¡Que gran fastidio! ¿Por dónde es el camino correcto? Pregunta Cynthia volteando de izquierda a derecha, y Sabrina se cruza de brazos y trata de sentir la inconfundible presencia de Ash, y ella se muerde el pulgar de su mano derecha. -¡Vamos Ash! ¿Dónde estas amor mío? Susurra Sabrina para ella misma, y se voltea a la izquierda.

De pronto una poderosa oleada de energía las rodeo, y era tan fuerte y familiar era la energía de Ash, y ambas se ruborizan un montón al sentirlo, las atravezaba y las hizo sentir mucha pasión de pronto. -¡Haa... haa... es por ahí! ¡Haa... Ash... haa... esta por ahí! Dijo Sabrina jadeando por que aquella energía la hizo sentir mucho calor en todo el cuerpo, ella no podía evitarlo la energía aquella la hizo sentir bien y mucho placer, y Cynthia estaba igual, nunca antes de la noche se había sentido así por Ash antes.

Era como si él hubiera cambiado...

* * *

-¡No te creo! Es imposible que haya desendencia de humanos con pokémon. Eso es pura fantasia. Dijo Lillian pero en realidad si lo creía, esto eran muy buenas noticias para ella y sus planes, si existe desendencia de humanos y pokémon, entonces eso significa que ella puede enamorarse de un humano y tener un hijo con él.

Esto alegraba mucho a Lillian, hasta este humano puede convertirse en su marido...

Lillian tenía que fingir que sigue siendo la mala, para luchar y probar la fuerza de este chico. Sí él la derrota, entonces lo seguirá hasta el fin del mundo, además si este es verdaderamente el hijo de una humana y un Gardevoir macho, entonces es perfecto para ella en todos los sentidos.

Lillian ya podía sentir la emoción y el calor aumentar, este chico es muy especial. Ash ignorando los pensamientos de Lillian, se prepara para la lucha. -Piensa lo que quieras, yo me conozco y sé que soy el hijo de mi padre. él me enseño todo lo que sé de mis poderes, y no me voy a dejar derrotar de nuevo. Dijo Ash muy confiado en ganar esta vez, su fuerza se incremento con lo último, tal vez hasta subió de nivel, ahora a Lillian le va a costar mucho más trabajo que nunca vencerlo.

Lillian de puso en pocisión defensiva, y Ash alza su mamo derecha, y prepara una bola sombra, y Lillian al ver sus poderes siente mucha emoción. Ash lanza su poder y Lillian lo desvía con su mano izquierda, y luego se prepara, y chasquea sus dedos y hace aparecer su ropa, la cual hondea al viento, y se ve mucho más hermosa que hace rato.

Ash salta al frente y usa un poder psíquico, en una honda de energía, que Lillian recibe y detiene con su guardia en cruz, luego alza sus manos en el aire, y lanza una poderosa esfera de energía psíquica concentrada. -¡Giga Psíquico! Exclama Lillian y lanza su increíble poder contra Ash, que alza una barrera y de pronto Kirlia se aparece y le ayuda reforzando la barrera con sus poderes, Lillian se sorprende de ver a Kirlia ayudando a Ash.

Entre los dos, Ash y Kirlia logran desviar el poder al cielo y luego se abre una abertura entre las ramas y enredaderas de las copas de los árboles, y un haz de luz del sol entra por la abertura, y toca justo dónde están Ash y Kirlia.

-Ash, que bueno que llegue a tiempo, vine para ayudarte a combatir a la princesa. No dejare que ella te lastime nunca. Ash, yo te amo. Dijo Kirlia con una sonrisa mientras estaba ruborizado, y Lillian al ver que existe un macho rival, aprieta los dientes, y le es imposible no sentir celos.

¿Comó se atreve ese macho entrometido a decirle a su querido héroe que lo ama?

Lillian siente una gran ira y celos, y aprieta sus manos, por que este era su momento con el héroe que la ha dejado encantada, y ahora la atención de su querido estaba con ese Kirlia traidor. -No te lo perdonare, preparate Kirlia, te voy a destruir por interrumpir mi batalla sagrada con mi amado. ¡Solo eres un insecto al que voy a aplastar por ser un estorbo inútil! Además, ¡aquí la única que puede amar y complacer al héroe soy yo, por que soy una chica y tú eres un chico, meteté en tus propios asuntos macho desviado! Exclama Lillian con furia, y lanza de improviso una honda psíquica con todas sus fuerzas.

Ash voltea y ve el peligro. -¡Kirlia cuidado! Exclama Ash, y se lanza a protegerlo, Ash lo toma en sus brazos, y el ataque le da en la espalda. -¡¡No querido, sal de ahí!! Exclama Lillian y luego hubo una tremenda explosión, y todo se vuelve a sumir en la obscuridad...

* * *

**Nota del author:**

Así termina el capítulo y por fin se revela la identidad del padre de Ash, un pokémon Gardevoir llamado Krisaor, que fue quién entreno a Ash y le enseño la mayoria de cosas que sabe.

Ash es decir, es un humano híbrido con pokémon, por eso tiene poderes especiales, a diferencia de los demás entrenadores que tienen un ancestro pokémon en sus líneas familiares, Ash recibe sus poderes de un familiar pokémon directo, su padre.

En este capítulo pasaron muchas cosas, fue un poco corto para mi gusto, pero eso fue por que ya tenía muchas ganas de revelar uno de los muchos misterios de Ash. Hubo mucha acción y aun que esta vez se centró más en el misterio, que en la acción romántica, prometo que para el siguiente capítulo pasaran más cosas interesantes.

Espero que les siga gustando esta historia, aun hay otro misterio importante de Ash, y que le espera a Ash en la siguiente parte de su pelea. Además quiero anunciar que pronto publicare un one-shot dónde explicare el orígen y entrenamiento de Ash, antes del ataque de Lance. Se titulara El Orígen de Ash, y será clasificación M por ciertas escenas, y en esta obra explicare más a detalle la vida de Ash antes del ataque, y su continuación en otro one-shot, titulado La Infancia de Ash, estas obras pueden ser complementos y suplementos de la historia principal, el primero detallara el nacimiento y orígen de Ash, y el segundo tratara de la vida de abuso y maltrato de Ash a manos de Delia Kepchum y su hijo Red.

Ambos one-shots serán M, por que no puedo detallar el pasado de Ash, sin que tengan que aparecer escenas más o menos fuertes, espero que las vean para que entiendan mejor la historia principal, ¡Sneasel y Spiritomb yo los escojo!

Espero que les siga gustando esta historia, y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, "Sacrificio..."

Eso es todo, y gracias por leer, hasta la proxima.

Yog fuera...


End file.
